The Secret Life Of The American Teenager episode 15 Graduation Day
by Noire2015
Summary: Amy has a job interview at the Amrian Bar just a few days before her graduation day and meanwhile Aria meets face to face with Nicole Gordon who Ezra's ex while Hanna continues to question her sexuality trying to win Aria's heart and also Amy and Adrian decides to take a huge major step that could change their lives forever.


The Secret Life Of The American Teenager episode 15 Graduation Day

(The story continues when Spencer got her promotion from Angela as second in command and Aria decides to get rid of her stalker Ezra Fitz with the help of Quiet by pretending to seduce Ezra catching him off guard allowing Quiet to kill Ezra and then Amy and Adrian finally went on prom night together and won prom queen and queen while Madison lost her virginity to her best friend Lauren and after they got done having sex Lauren rejects Madison and still want to remain as friends and so Ocelot damn near destroys Amy's prom night but had to retreat before Angela and Spencer could arrest him and so the prom night ends with Amy and Adrian having their hot passionate sex in the back of the limo seat, in this story Graduation Day is near but before that is solved Amy and Adrian helps Ashley and Cindy hook up before Amy starts her first interview at the Amrian Bar as Lauren reaches out to Madison and to also make things worse Ezra's secret affair Nicole Johnson somehow finds out that Ezra's dead because of Aria and vows to get revenge against Aria.)

Chapter 1: Matchmakers

It is afternoon as the camera pans up at the blue sky and then scrolls down to reveal Adrian's house and as the screen transition to Cindy's room an R&B music plays in background as we see Amy Adrian and Cindy's clothes laying on the middle of the floor while the camera slowly pans across them until it pans above Cindy's bed to reveal Amy Adrian and Cindy naked together and Ashley is the only wearing clothes as Ashley and Cindy watches Amy and Adrian kiss each other with passion and rubbing their naked bodies. "(Smiles happily) Oh Ashley just look at them, now doesn't that turn you on?" said Cindy. Ashley stares at Amy and Adrian kissing each other on their lips while Amy is sitting on Adrian's legs all cuddled up kissing Adrian on her lips still. "Yeah it does turn me on" said Ashley. Ashley starts to quiver imagining what she may do to Cindy. "My daughter and her girlfriend really knows how to please each other; you can already tell that they are going to be a sex goddess" said Cindy. Ashley watches Adrian slides her hands down on Amy's back to grab on her butt and makes Amy rub her pussy against Adrian's pussy. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Adrian. "Oh just listen to that moan, once she hits the spot there is no telling when we're gonna get a raging boner" said Cindy. "Like that's even possible" said Ashley. Ashley then watches Amy firmly squeezing Adrian's titties. "If it turns you on that much little Ashley, then why don't you join them?" said Cindy. "Hmm I don't know; they are teaching me how to win your heart" said Ashley. "Don't be a chicken and join them" said Cindy. Amy and Adrian reaches out their hands towards Ashley as Ashley grabs Amy and Adrian's hands while Amy carries Ashley over having her sit on both of Amy and Adrian's lap as Ashley is facing Adrian and Ashley cannot believe what she is about to experience right now as she stares at Adrian's titties while Adrian's grabs Ashley's face and lift her face up to face Adrian as Ashley and Adrian passionately kiss each other on the lips while Amy is rubbing and squeezing over Ashley's titties while Ashley breaks away from Adrian's kiss and uses her left hand to wrap it around Amy's head as Ashley and Amy softly kiss each other on their lips. "I love you big sis" said Ashley. Ashley kisses Amy's lips again and licks them. "Having fun little sis?" said Amy. "More than you can imagine" said Ashley. Ashley kissing deeply on Amy's lips. "Adrian wants you to give her a big kiss, now go give my girlfriend a kiss as if she is Cindy" said Amy. "Ok sis" said Ashley. Amy slightly pushes Ashley to Adrian as Ashley leans Adrian on her back causing Ashley to be on top of Adrian as Ashley and Adrian are kissing each other with loving passion while Amy crawls over to Cindy as Amy and Cindy starts kissing each other with passion. "(Whispers) What you think of my little sister?" said Amy. "(Whispers) Luckily she's at a legal age" said Cindy. "(Whispers) There's nothing wrong with me addressing Ashley my younger sister, you still address Adrian your little baby and I am still fucking your little baby" said Amy. "(Whispers) You are such a dirty talker" said Cindy. "(Whispers) So do you think my sister is hot?" said Amy. "(Whispers) I do" said Cindy. Amy rubs Cindy's face. "(Whispers) Do you consider her as your girlfriend?" said Amy. "(Whispers) I'll do anything to make your sister happy" said Cindy. Amy smiles as Amy and Cindy starts kissing each other while the camera pans over Ashley and Adrian who are still kissing each other until Ashley eventually breaks away from Adrian's kiss to stare at her titties. "Wow I love how your titties is bigger than my sister's" said Ashley. "Yup dudes and chicks did big tits" said Adrian. Adrian bounces her titties to catch Ashley's attention. "So is it true you got a thing for my mom?" said Adrian. "Yes I do" said Ashley. Adrian rubs Ashley's face. "Aww that is so sweet, I really hope you having fun with our group sex" said Adrian. Ashley rubs around Adrian's titties. "I can see why Amy love your titties so much" said Ashley. "I get you want to be in a relationship with my mom, but there is like a side effect between us and I hope you realize that if Amy and I were to be married then, my mom would be your stepmom and you would be the stepdaughter" said Adrian. "I'm aware" said Ashley. "And you're lucky my mom doesn't mind that and even if we're married she'll still love you rather if you are her stepdaughter or not" said Adrian. "At least we could go on double dates" said Ashley. Adrian and Ashley kiss each other. "So, you ready for the hookup?" said Adrian. Ashley nods her head yes. "And I just realized you're still in your clothes and we need to get them off" said Adrian. "Oh yeah, because I was shy" said Ashley. "Hey Amy can you stop kissing my mother for a moment and help me remove Ashley's clothes?" said Adrian. Amy and Cindy breaks away from the kiss and saliva are drooling out of their mouths. "Oh coming baby" said Amy. When Amy crawls over to Ashley Cindy smacks Amy's butt and Amy smiles back and then sits behind Ashley. "Ok little sis lift up your arms" said Amy. Ashley lifts up her arms and Amy removes Ashley's shirt and then unstrap Ashley's bra and removes it to expose Ashley's titties as her titties bounces while Amy rubs and squeezes Ashley's titties as Adrian removes and slides off Ashley's pants and her pink panties causing Ashley to be completely naked as we catch a glimpse of Ashley's shaved pussy. "Wow Ashley you do have a nice pussy" said Adrian. "Why thank you" said Ashley. Ashley leaps to Adrian and kisses her on her lips. "Ok now that we're finally naked together I think it's time for my little sister and our mother to confess their love towards each other while we witness this event" said Amy. Ashley appears to be nervous while Cindy is also a little nervous. "Mom Ashley has something she wants to tell you" said Adrian. "Little sis, go over to Cindy and she also wants to confess something to you" said Amy. Both Amy and Adrian carries Ashley over to Cindy as Cindy wraps her arms around Ashley and then Ashley ends up leaning Cindy laying back on her bed causing Ashley to be on top of Cindy staring at her eyes. "Oh Cindy your eyes is amazing" said Ashley. "Ashley you can do it" said Amy. "Amy, I don't know if I—" said Ashley. "Go ahead little sis, don't back out now" said Amy. Amy and Adrian cuddles with each other to watch their plan working as they hope to plan. "Cindy ever since you took my virginity I couldn't get you out of my mind and as a result I want to be a lesbian and no longer straight" said Ashley. Cindy smiles. "Aww that's so sweet that you are admitting your own sexuality" said Cindy. "I didn't think I would end up with a woman, but I did, and I am happy that I escorted Amy to your house during the mist storm that happened that day or otherwise I wouldn't have fallen for you" said Ashley. "Too be honest little Ashley, I've been falling for you ever since I laid my eyes on you when I walked in Adrian's room making out with Amy and I instantly had fantasying dreams about you" said Cindy. Ashley rubs Cindy's face. "I was so nervous you wasn't going to love me back, but you actually do love me" said Ashley. Cindy smiles at Ashley. "Sure do" said Cindy. "I love you Cindy, and would you do the honor and become my girlfriend?" said Ashley. "I would love to be your girlfriend little Ashley, and I love you too" said Cindy. Ashley and Cindy starts kissing each other while Amy and Adrian watches. "(Sighs happily) We did it Amy, we'd make a great matchmaking" said Adrian. "Now it's the matter of time to get Ruben out of the picture" said Amy. Ashley and Cindy are still kissing each other. "You not thinking about killing my dad are you?" said Adrian. "No, the other kind of out of the picture as in Cindy tells Ruben she wants a divorce" said Amy. "Oh" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian watches Ashley and Cindy still kissing each other with passion until they have something in mind. "You know Amy, it looks like our work here is done, let's let the new couples be alone for a while as we get some business to handle if you know what I mean because they are making me horny right now" said Adrian. "Yeah it's time for our alone time, (To Ashley) hey Ashley congrats on having a new girlfriend officially so Amy and I are going to do our own business, so you two have fun fucking" said Amy. "Will do big sis" said Ashley. Ashley and Cindy watches Amy and Adrian leaves Cindy's room they stare at Amy and Adrian's naked body while walking out of the door and Adrian closes the door behind her. "I still think they're the best couple" said Ashley. "We're family now love, how about we bone for a few minutes okay" said Cindy. "Sure" said Ashley. An R&B music starts playing when Ashley places her hands on Cindy's face and kisses deeply on her lips while Cindy kisses her back and while Ashley and Cindy are kissing each other with passion Cindy rubs around Ashley's back and also Ashley and Cindy starts licking each other's tongues while Ashley rubs Cindy's head back and even strokes her hair, and while the kissing continues Cindy places her hands on Ashley's butt and just rubs it gently and holds on to it which provokes Ashley to sit up as Ashley is now sitting on Cindy's pussy looking down at her face and starts riding on Cindy's pussy scissoring back and forth. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Ashley. While Ashley is continuing to ride on Cindy's pussy, Ashley titties bounces from sliding back and forth provoking Cindy to place her hands on Ashley's titties and rubs them very gently and squeezes them and also scratches her nails around Ashley's titties to turn her on. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Ashley. Ashley then grabs Cindy's hands and pulls her closer towards her so Ashley can hug Cindy so tight that Ashley falls back on top of Cindy on bed as their titties are in contact with each other as well as Ashley's butt sticking in the air while Cindy holds on to Ashley's butt and rubs them gently, making Ashley feel so relaxed that she roughly kisses Cindy on her lips and lays on her chest. "Oh my god I am so enjoying this" said Ashley. Cindy rubs Ashley's head. "I know you are sweetheart and you are a true lesbian" said Cindy. "And I love being a lesbian, man I sound like a noob" said Ashley. "Baby you sound very cute and you are good at this and I feel very happy with you" said Cindy. Ashley then smiles. "Aww me too, I always loved you Cindy and I don't know how my mom is going to approve of this" said Ashley. "Especially when I almost messed up your family, and I had no idea I was into you back then" said Cindy. "Hey it's not your fault, we only saw each other as normal friends well more like rarely friends, but you catch my drift" said Ashley. "Yeah" said Cindy. "Oh Cindy, you have to promise me one thing honey" said Ashley. "And what's that?" said Cindy. "Promise me you'll leave your husband" said Ashley. "Like divorce him?" said Cindy. "Please Cindy, I only want you in my life and I do not want to share anyone with you unless if it's a threesome like a few moments ago" said Ashley. "Well no one's ever ask me to leave my husband" said Cindy. "You don't even love him just like you're in love with me, we both know this" said Ashley. Cindy doesn't say anything. "And this is why you always use your own daughter Adrian as your fuck buddy" said Ashley. Ashley had a point there which Cindy couldn't argue back. "You and Amy tell each other everything huh?" said Cindy. "Just admit it, we know it's true" said Ashley. "Maybe you're right, it's just that I prefer to be with women more than guys which is why I don't get all turned on when Ruben is inside me" said Cindy. "Then divorce him Cindy so we can be together, this is what your daughter want, your former lover, and me" said Ashley. "Ok, darling you win" said Cindy. "What you mean?" said Ashley. "I'll talk to Ruben and tell him the truth about my sexuality, and I'll file a divorce so we can truly be together" said Cindy. This comment makes Ashley so happen that Cindy agrees to take Ashley as her girlfriend and happily roughly kissing Cindy on her lips. "I always had a thing for older guys, but now I dig older women" said Ashley. "Thank goodness you are in a legal age or I would fight for our relationship" said Cindy. Ashley and Cindy continues to kiss each other with loving passion as the screen does a transition where the scene switches over to Adrian's room where Amy falls back on the bed naked as her titties bounces and Adrian who is also naked with her slowly lays on top of Amy as they start to kiss each other with loving passion and while Amy and Adrian are still kissing, Amy is rubbing Adrian's bare back gently as Adrian starts squeezing on Amy's titties and they both briefly moan while Adrian starts kissing and sucking on Amy's chin and their make out session ends as Amy and Adrian kissed each other with a loud smooch. "(Singsong) We have the room to ourselves" said Adrian. Amy licks Adrian's lips. "Yes we do" said Amy. "And I just returned you the favor for what you did to me in the limo backseat" said Adrian. Adrian slides her finger on Adrian's face. "You have to admit babe it was hot AF one of our best lesbian love scene ever and I would say top 1 best lesbian scene" said Amy. Amy kisses Adrian's nose. "Ok one I enjoy all our love scenes and I want AMRIAN to be the best couples in this fanfic (Looks at screen a with a sexy smile) and two what is hot AF?" said Adrian. "Hot as fuck" said Amy. "Since when that's a thing?" said Adrian. "Starting now I guess" said Amy. "Kids and these weird ass abbreviation these days" said Adrian. "But it's true, you are hot" said Amy. "Aww so are you" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian kissed each other. "You know babe, I'm actually happy for my sister that she has a new girlfriend, that way she won't use me as a fuck buddy" said Amy. "That goes for my mom, maybe they were meant for each other" said Adrian. "Like us" said Amy. Amy and Adrian kissed again. "Oh honey I almost forgot that if Ashley happens to marry my mom then we may end up as stepsisters" said Adrian. "Oh yeah that's true" said Amy. "I don't want to break them up, I mean my mom is so happy to be with her" said Adrian. "Yeah and the fact that your mom is still married to your dad and Ashley has yet to talk her into divorcing him" said Amy. "I'm pretty sure she did that already up to this point" said Adrian. "Besides I already fucked my sister, so even if we're stepsisters I would still fuck you" said Amy. "And I fucked my mom" said Adrian. "Which makes you a motherfucker" said Amy. "(Laughs) Oh it's like that now huh sister fucker" said Adrian. "It was just a lame ass pun sweetheart" said Amy. "(Sighs happily) But yeah maybe incest in our family isn't too much of a big deal so why worry" said Adrian. "Yeah I'm sure there's nothing to worry about" said Amy. "Oh yeah baby, don't forget later on today you're supposed to go on your interview at the Amrian Bar" said Adrian. "I know I haven't forgotten" said Amy. "You can dress all sexy you want; I just can't wait to interview you and ask you most of the questions I already know the answer" said Adrian. "You just doing your job sweetheart" said Amy. "So we got plenty of time to do our make out session" said Adrian. "To be honest Adrian, I don't want our make out session to end anytime sooner" said Amy. "We don't have to end it, but we can make this scene ever longer as it may seems" said Adrian. "It feels like it's gonna go by fast thou, I can't get enough of your lips and your big tits" said Amy. "Let's continue to make out naked and have our lesbian sex while we still can" said Adrian. "Just stop talking and kiss me already sweetheart" said Amy. Amy wraps her arms around Adrian's neck as Amy and Adrian starts kissing each other with loving passion as they rub their naked bodies while Adrian rubs her titties on Amy's titties as we see both of Amy and Adrian's nipples slighting making contact with each other and then goes back to tit rubbing while Amy and Adrian continues to kiss each other on the lips wildly until it gets to the point where Amy picks up Adrian only to turns her over to switch position and now Amy is laying on top of Adrian kissing her lips so wildly with loving passion as the scene does a transition and switches back to Cindy's room where Cindy and Ashley are still naked with each other and this time Ashley is on top of Cindy kissing her on her lips while Ashley is fingering Cindy's pussy and Cindy moans a bit. "Faster" said Cindy. Ashley fingers Cindy's pussy faster while she continues to kiss Cindy deeply on her lips until Cindy turns Ashley over to switch position as Cindy is on top of Ashley and starts to thrust Ashley's pussy with her pussy fucking her. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Ashley. While Cindy continues to thrust her pussy on Ashley pussy Cindy enjoys it too much that she starts to go too rough on Ashley but thrusting her pussy hard to cause pain. "OW" said Ashley. And after the fucking they been doing they get exhausted as Cindy then lays down facing her back towards Ashley allow Ashley to cuddle with Cindy and kisses her neck. "It's ok baby, you were still great in bed" said Ashley. "You were too my sweet baby" said Cindy. "We can go for round two until my pussy recovers" said Ashley. "I'd like the sound of that" said Cindy. "I have to go home with Amy in a few so we got plenty of time to go for round 2, but just remember to talk to your husband" said Ashley. "I will when he gets home, I'll let you know sweetheart" said Cindy. Ashley kisses Cindy's face. "I love you Cindy" said Ashley. "I love you too" said Cindy. Ashley wraps her arms around Cindy and cuddles while the screen fades to black.

Chapter 2: Lauren's Date

When the screen fades back in the scene changes to outside as we see Madison walking on the sidewalk humming to herself wearing her light blue tank top with her stomach and her lower back exposed as she is also wearing her light blue jeans as she makes her way to Lauren's house and when Madison makes it to Lauren's house and before she could even walk up to her door to knock on it, Lauren comes out of her house all dressed up and is looking pretty in her pink outfit and is in her pink jeans as she notices Madison. "Hey Lauren" said Madison. "Hey Madison" said Lauren. Lauren rushes to Madison and they both hug each other. "You looking pretty" said Madison. "Thanks" said Lauren. "So what you been up to?" said Madison. "Hmm not much, just got up and ate breakfast, and you?" said Lauren. "Oh nothing I was listening to music earlier and I decided to pay you a visit" said Madison. "Aw how sweet of you" said Lauren. "But yeah last night we really had fun" said Madison. "Indeed we did" said Lauren. "Too bad it's the last year we're doing prom night together, I enjoyed every moment of it" said Madison. "Yeah same here, well except that little thing we did, I mean don't get me wrong I enjoyed it but wow" said Lauren. "I just don't want to forget that night" said Madison. "By the way Madison, you didn't mention to anyone besides Amy about what we did last night did you?" said Lauren. "No, nobody knows" said Madison. "Whew good and don't even post about it on Facebook or Twitter, I don't want my reputation ruined" said Lauren. "I would never do anything to hurt you" said Madison. "I know, but as I stated last night Madison I don't like you the way how you like me, it's just not in me and I don't think I want to choose that lifestyle" said Lauren. "I know Lauren, but it's just that you're so beautiful and I can't get you out of my mind" said Madison. "But I have a boyfriend thou and I can't afford to lose him, and I'm actually about to go see him" said Lauren. "That's cool" said Madison. "Yeah he wants to make it up for not going to the prom with me, all because he couldn't get the money for the prom" said Lauren. "So you and Jesse huh?" said Madison. Lauren blushes happily. "I have to admit he is a hottie" said Lauren. "So are you and Jesse going to have sex when you arrive at his house?" said Madison. "Um Madison I think that question is between me and Jesse" said Lauren. "But we're best friends right, we tell each other everything" said Madison. "Yeah but that's a bit too personal, I don't have to tell you about my sex life" said Lauren. "Are you going to have sex with Jesse or not?" said Madison. "I don't know, maybe but anyway I have to go see him now and like sometimes in the evening I'll stop by at your place so we can like cuddle, but not the other thing we did last night so wipe that away from your brain" said Lauren. "Just drive safely" said Madison. Lauren and Madison hugs as Madison almost kisses Lauren and then backs away really fast. "That's right no kisses, I don't like that so don't you forget" said Lauren. "Understood, later Lauren" said Madison. "Talk to you later" said Lauren. Lauren goes around her car while Madison stares at Lauren's butt as Lauren gets in her car and drives away leaving Madison to turn back and walks back home and then the scene changes to Jesse's house as there was a knock on his door. "Coming" said Jesse. Jesse walks to the front door and opens the door for Lauren. "Hey baby" said Jesse. "Hey cutie" said Lauren. Lauren and Jesse kissed. "Come on in baby" said Jesse. "I'd be glad to" said Lauren. Lauren walks in Jesse's house as Jesse closes the door behind her. "Wow you're looking mighty beautiful today" said Jesse. "Why thank you sir, you looking handsome yourself" said Lauren. Jesse escorts Lauren to the living room. "You know, I'm sorry I was able to take you to the prom I just couldn't afford it" said Jesse. "You don't have to apologize" said Lauren. Jesse and Lauren goes into the living and sat on the couch next to each other. "So how was prom night anyway?" said Jesse. "It was great" said Lauren. "Did Madison treat you well at the prom?" said Jesse. "Oh yeah she treated me all right" said Lauren. "What ya'll do?" said Jesse. "We just danced and took prom pictures and that is pretty much it" said Lauren. "Madison is such a great friend to you; I'd give her credit for treating you like she's your sister" said Jesse. "Yeah me and Madison go way back" said Lauren. "Too bad she's single and I mean I wish there was some way that we can hook her up with someone" said Jesse. Lauren shakes her head. "Don't worry there's no need" said Lauren. "What you mean?" said Jesse. "Madison can take care of herself; she is a strong girl after all" said Lauren. "Yeah that's true" said Jesse. "Hey baby, come closer" said Lauren. "What you need baby?" said Jesse. Jesse leans towards Lauren as Lauren places her hands on Jesse's face and passionately kisses Jesse on his lips and Jesse starts kissing Lauren back as they are now kissing each other with passion and it's a quite steamy one while Jesse rubs Lauren's back and then places his hand on her lower back still kissing her lips and shortly after Lauren and Jesse backs away from the kiss as we hear the smack sounds Lauren starts to hallucinate Jesse as Madison and she smiles at Lauren. "Wow" said Jesse in Madison's voice. Lauren deeply kisses Jesse on his lips again and it's even steamier than their first kiss and they eventually break away from their kiss. "Wow someone is getting frisky" said Jesse. Now that Lauren stops hallucinating she snaps out of it. "Oh I'm sorry it's just that I am excited to see you" said Lauren. "That's fine, I thought you came over just to watch a movie with me" said Jesse. "Yeah that's what I want" said Lauren. "Alright then so what you want to watch on Netflix?" said Jesse. "Doesn't matter to me" said Lauren. "Alright then I'll find us something good" said Jesse. Lauren then leads on Jesse's shoulder while he picks up the remote to turn the TV on to boot up Netflix and then starts to scroll through the movie list. "Want to watch any horror flicks?" said Jesse. "Nah too scary for me" said Lauren. Jesse continues to scroll through movies until he found the one he wants to watch. "How about this one?" said Jesse. "Sure why not" said Lauren. Jesse clicks on the movie and then watches it with Lauren as the time jump had occurred to 2 hours later shortly after the movie was done as Jesse and Lauren looks pretty exhausted. "Well that movie was something" said Lauren. "Yeah it's one of my favorites, can't beat this western type flicks" said Jesse. "I guess" said Lauren. Lauren stretches out her arms and yarns while Jesse looks Lauren and notices that Lauren's titties are bouncing from her stretching. "Shit, it's pretty hot in here, you mind if I take my shirt off?" said Lauren. "No not at all" said Jesse. Lauren then takes off her shirt and exposes her black bra catching Jesse's attention and puts her shirt on the couch. "I feel better, and although my legs are hot in these pants and you wouldn't mind me being in my underwear right?" said Lauren. "You don't have to ask" said Jesse. Lauren slides off her shoes. "I don't normally get hot like this; it may have something to do with my body and I always drink plenty of water and this is kind of getting ridiculous" said Lauren. Jesse not paying any attention what Lauren is saying and watches Lauren slides her pants off exposing her black underwear and thinks to himself dating a black chick is the best thing that has ever happened to him. "Like I remember one night I went to sleep like I usually do, and I got up sweating like dog and so I had to get my ass out of my bed and turn my fan at full blast and so I stood next to my fan and it felt like I was having a panic attack" said Lauren. Lauren then notices that one of her shoes is laying on the side on the ground. "Oh damn it let me stand my shoe up, I get so picky when my shoe be dirty" said Lauren. Lauren gets up from the couch and Jesse continues to stare at Lauren's half nude body when Lauren bends down as Lauren's butt is directly facing Jesse as Jesse stares at Lauren's ass while she sets her shoe on the right side on the ground while rambling on until she feels like Jesse is not paying attention to what she is saying. "Baby you're not paying attention to any word I'm saying to you, are you?" said Lauren. "Honestly nope, that tight bod of yours has clearly got my attention" said Jesse. Jesse gets up from the couch and walks towards Lauren. "Still thinking with dick as usual, huh?" said Lauren. "Maybe" said Jesse. Without any more words, Jesse wraps his arms around Lauren and kisses her deeply on the lips and Lauren kisses him back and then breaks away from the kiss. "You planned this all along, didn't you?" said Jesse. "Not really, I was really hot" said Lauren. "Your body feels hot too, and I don't care" said Jesse. Jesse and Lauren then starts kissing each other until it gets to the point where their kiss starts to get steamier and then Jesse picks up Lauren as Lauren wraps her legs around Jesse's thighs while wrapping her arms around Jesse's neck, kissing him all madly while Jesse carries her out of the living room and up the stairs as the scene then changes to Jesse's room as Jesse opens his door to enter while kissing Lauren with passion while she closes the door behind them and then Jesse carefully lays Lauren flat on her bed and then removes his shirt and undershirt and quickly unbuckles his belt while Lauren watches and smiles as Jesse slides off his shoes and socks so he can take off his pants and underwear as he is now naked and then he finally lays on top of Lauren and they start kissing each other with loving passion and while Lauren rubs the back of Jesse's head while she kisses him, Jesse manages to unstrap Lauren's bra and removes it to expose Lauren's titties as they are seen bouncing and threw her bra on the ground and starts sucking and licking over Lauren's titties briefly and then returns to kissing Lauren on her lips and then licks her lips. "Do you want me to remove your panties?" said Jesse. "If you want" said Lauren. Jesse then removes Lauren's underwear by sliding it off revealing Lauren's pussy as Lauren is now naked with Jesse as he also throws her underwear on the ground and then kisses her stomach all the way down to her pussy and before he could suck it Lauren gets all skeptical. "Um baby, you don't want to do that" said Lauren. "Relax sweetie it's only your pussy, I promise I'd pleasure you really good" said Jesse. "But just to let you know I moan really loud and I don't want to alarm your parents" said Lauren. "You won't baby, my parents are at work right now and won't be back until the evening" said Jesse. Lauren seems still kind of nervous. "That's good to hear then" said Lauren. Jesse then goes ahead to get down and starts sucking Lauren's pussy while Lauren just stares at the ceiling for a while until she starts to hyperventilate while Jesse continues to suck Lauren's pussy and when he starts sucking it a little faster the camera then pans on Lauren's titties as they start bouncing from getting her pussy sucked and then we see Lauren makes a facial expression and starts to breathe heavily and places her hands on the headboard and shortly there was a short time jump as we go to like 5 minute later as Jesse is still sucking and licking Lauren's pussy and her titties are bouncing wildly causing Lauren to eventually give in. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHHH, OHHH, OHHHHH, OHH" said Lauren. Jesse licks Lauren's pussy up and down faster and Lauren has finally reached the breaking point where she feels like she's gonna cum. "OHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHH, OH, OH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHHHH, OHHHHH, OHHHHHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OH, OH, OH, OHHH, OHH, OH" said Lauren. Lauren then ejaculates in Jesse's mouth leaving Lauren to sigh heavily and relaxes, and Jesse wipes all of Lauren's cum out of his mouth and then lays on top of Lauren, and when Jesse's face was close to Lauren's face, Lauren starts to hallucinate Jesse as Madison again and places his hands on Lauren's face. "(In Madison's voice) I love you baby" said Jesse. Jesse kisses Lauren deeply on her lips and when he breaks away from the kiss the Madison form reverts back to Jesse and because of this, this made Lauren realize that she does indeed have a crush on Madison and doesn't love Jesse like she thought she did and by the time Jesse was gonna stick his dick in Lauren's pussy, Lauren interrupts him. "Jesse wait a second, stop" said Lauren. "What's wrong?" said Jesse. "Oh it's nothing, I just got on my mind" said Lauren. "But you're enjoying it right?" said Jesse. "Yes and I want to stop" said Lauren. "Ok I don't follow" said Jesse. "I can't do this" said Lauren. "That's fine, we can always take a break from sex" said Jesse. Jesse then lays on top of Lauren and starts rubbing her titties. "No, I meant I can't do this anymore I mean with us" said Lauren. "So you're breaking up with me?" said Jesse. "If you put it that way" said Lauren. Jesse looks discouraged. "I mean we really went fast in this relationship and to be honest I wasn't even ready to start a relationship or even have sex to begin with" said Lauren. "So let me get this straight, you called me in the morning and asked me if you can come over for a date and then give me a booty call just to break it off with me?" said Jesse. "I'm sorry" said Lauren. "Oh fuck me" said Jesse. Jesse falls on Lauren's chest in defeat while her titties bounces on his face. "(Laughs) Technically I already did" said Lauren. "You just gonna fuck me and leave, huh?" said Jesse. "You were the one doing all the sucking thou" said Lauren. "I can't believe this, now I am glad I didn't go to the prom with you" said Jesse. "I just want to be single and start a new live ahead of me" said Lauren. "You know what Lauren, maybe it's for the best maybe I was foolish to think this could possibly work and then again it is your choice and it's your life and I can't be upset about that" said Jesse. "I feel you" said Lauren. "Maybe you'll meet someone special, I mean who knows right" said Jesse. "Maybe I should go" said Lauren. "I think I need a rest" said Jesse. Lauren gets up from Jesse's bed and picks up her bra and underwear to put them back on. "I'll call you later again, friend?" said Lauren. "You can if you want, I'll be here all day anyway" said Jesse. Lauren walks out of Jesse's room leaving Jesse in his room alone and depressed that Lauren broke up with him after sex.

Chapter 3: A New Sister In Town

Meanwhile it is afternoon and Adrian is seen parking her car outside of Amy's house and then gets out of the car as she is in her work outfit in her black short shirt and her light brown pants while she walks up to Amy's front door and knocks on the door. "I'll be right down" said Ashley. Ashley rushes downstairs and opens the door for Adrian. "Hey Adrian" said Ashley. "Hey Ashley" said Adrian. Adrian and Ashley hugs. "Is your sister in, I need to tell her about the interview she's gonna have later on today" said Adrian. "Yeah, she's out back hanging out with Spencer, want me to get her for you?" said Ashley. "I'll get her, but thanks" said Adrian. Ashley places her hands on Adrian's face and kisses her lips and Adrian kisses Ashley back. "Thanks, but that is not why I'm here if that what were you really thinking" said Adrian. "Oh I'm sorry it's just that we had so much fun and especially with your mom" said Ashley. "We can discuss this later I need to speak with Amy" said Adrian. "Sure come on in" said Ashley. Ashley lets Adrian in and the scene changes to Amy's backyard as a romantic music plays in the background while Amy and Spencer are seen sitting on the chair together cuddling with each other as Amy is the one sitting on Spencer's lap hugging her while Spencer is hugging Amy back as Amy leans on Spencer's chest while Spencer has her right hand on the back of Amy's head. "You know Amy, I didn't think we ever be this close with each other I didn't think you'd actually hang out with me" said Spencer. "Hey Spencer just because you're dating my ex, doesn't mean I hate you, you are a decent friend to hang out with and I am grateful that you visit me at my prom and I am also grateful that you want to spend more time with me, and that is why I love you" said Amy. "I love you too Amy, you're like a sister like I never had, which is technically true and what not" said Spencer. "What you mean Spencer?" said Amy. "Oh, Amy would you like to be my sister?" said Spencer. "Um sure if that's what you really want, I would love to address you as my sister" said Amy. "Alright then so it's settled then" said Spencer. Amy and Spencer smiles at each other. "So it is, sis" said Amy. Amy and Spencer stares at each other's eyes and is leaning towards each other to kiss each other with passion and by the time Amy and Spencer's lips meet they get interrupted by Adrian who just walks in on them. "Hey baby there, you are your sister let me in" said Adrian. Amy startles and turns around to face Adrian as Adrian approaches to Amy and Spencer. "Hey honey, I didn't hear you come in" said Amy. "I hope I am not interrupting anything" said Adrian. "Not at all sweetheart" said Amy. Spencer wraps her arms around Amy and pulls her closer to Spencer's chest causing Amy to hit her face on Spencer's titties as her titties bounces on Amy's face which caught Amy by surprise. "We're just having our sisterly bounding and I will make sure that no one is gonna harm your girlfriend" said Spencer. "As long as Amy trust you, and you're not an enemy to her I am cool with that and I just need a word with Amy" said Adrian. "Spencer you can stay, she won't be long" said Amy. Adrian walks over to Amy as Amy turns around as Amy and Adrian starts kissing each other with passion right in front of Spencer and not only that Amy is still sitting on Spencer's lap and while Spencer watches Amy and Adrian kiss each other on the lips with passion it slows down as Spencer sees Amy and Adrian's saliva sloshing around their lips and this turns Spencer on and she is trying not to breathe heavily, and when Amy and Adrian finally stop kissing they make a really smooching sounds. "You're not jealous are you baby?" said Amy. "Hmm not at all" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian kissed each other softly. "I didn't come here for a threesome anyway; I came here to let you know about your interview at our bar later on today" said Adrian. "I haven't forgotten" said Amy. "I am on my way to work, and I want to ask you do you know what you're going to wear on your interview?" said Adrian. "Yes I brought my interview suit beforehand and it's right in my closet" said Amy. "That's good and don't forget your resume and your interview outfit, I just needed to be sure that you won't forget your interview" said Adrian. "She won't Adrian, I'll be sure to remind her" said Spencer. Amy goes back to cuddle with Spencer. "Alright Spencer, just make sure Amy doesn't forget and you can drop her off my bar if you want" said Adrian. "I will since I have something unfinished business to take care of anyway" said Spencer. "I'll see you later at the interview ok sweetie" said Adrian. "I will, I love you" said Amy. "I love you too" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian kissed and then Adrian leaves to go to work leaving Amy and Spencer alone as they continued to cuddled with each other. "I hope she isn't mad at me" said Spencer. "Don't worry Spencer, she's ok with you she knows I don't see you like that" said Amy. "I see you as a sister" said Spencer. "And so do I" said Amy. "(Giggles) Oh yeah that kiss between you and Adrian was hot as hell" said Spencer. "Yeah it was, Adrian and I are trying to be the best couples of this story and that is what the fans want" said Amy. "If I was the author of this story I'll ship you two" said Spencer. Amy and Spencer looks at the screen. "And besides what fans do support you and Adrian's relationship the author's fan barely comments on his stories" said Spencer. "I have no idea but anyway I just can't get enough of Adrian's kisses and especially when she fucks me, and I am so in deeply in love with her and I am happy that I found the right woman" said Amy. "I know what you mean" said Spencer. "After this day is over I just want to kiss Adrian's lips all night without even stopping, her lipstick taste so perfect" said Amy. "I was thinking about kissing you" said Spencer. "Um wait excuse me?" said Amy. Spencer then snaps out of it. "Oh um nothing I didn't say anything" said Spencer. "You were thinking about kissing me" said Amy. "(Stammers) Well yeah and no I was just wondering what's it like to kiss you and what it feels like" said Spencer. "Have you kiss any women?" said Amy. "Plenty, but I want to know what's it like to kiss you, and why kissing you is so addicting from what I can tell from Adrian" said Spencer. "Just like you said before, because it's hot" said Amy. Spencer stares at Amy for a brief second and then goes back to cuddling and Spencer gently rubs Amy's head as we hear Amy softly moans as she is having a fun time bonding with Spencer. "Can I kiss you Amy?" said Spencer. "See I knew you were thinking it" said Amy. "Sometimes I think out loud" said Spencer. "I do that sometimes" said Amy. "Do you want to kiss each other sis?" said Spencer. A soft tune plays as Amy smiles at Spencer. "Sure" said Amy. Amy and Spencer then starts kissing each other with loving passion as Amy places her hands on Spencer's face and while Amy leans against Spencer while she still kisses her, Spencer is rubbing Amy's back and even lifts her shirt up a bit just to rub Amy's lower back and just when Amy and Spencer's kissing gets more steamier Ashley then walks in the backyard on them and catches Amy and Spencer kissing each other. "What the hell?" said Ashley. Amy and Spencer startles a bit and stops kissing as they both face Ashley. "Baby sis can you knock?" said Amy. "Exactly" said Spencer. "Ok Amy threesome is one thing, but you going around smutting a random girl when you already have a chick who loves and adores you and even got her mom's trust?" said Ashley. "Ashley she said Adrian's ok with it" said Spencer. "And you Spencer, what are you doing smushing faces with my sister?" said Ashley. "She's my sister too, your sister confirms it" said Spencer. "Yeah I kind of did" said Amy. "But Amy I am your favorite" said Ashely. "You're still my favorite baby sis" said Amy. "I just don't want to be replaced" said Ashley. "First of all sis, Spencer and I aren't a thing we are just having a sisterly bonds like me and you, just like the time we had sex and it didn't mean anything" said Amy. "Oh yeah, the sex with you was great and all but, I rather fuck Cindy more" said Ashley. "Who is this Cindy chick?" said Spencer. "She's dating Adrian's mom now" said Amy. "Wow your sister is a MILF now?" said Spencer. "Like you never slept with someone's mom?" said Ashley. "I would if I could, but I am not seeing anyone's mom at the moment" said Spencer. "And besides sis, Spencer is just breaking balls, you go like who you like, and if you think incest is ok then fine, no one is judging" said Amy. "I just wanted to be clear that Spencer is not stealing you away from me" said Ashley. "Your sister loves you very much" said Spencer. "I'll tell you after my interview we'll bond with each other since Spencer has some places to be alright" said Amy. "Alright, I'll be in my room playing Mario Bros. U" said Ashley. Ashley goes back in the house leaving Amy and Spencer alone. "Amy maybe we should go to your room in case someone else walk in on us" said Spencer. "That's a good idea" said Amy. The scene then changes to Amy's room where Spencer falls back on Amy's bed allowing Amy to lay on top of Spencer as Amy and Spencer are kissing each other with loving passion and now their kissing finally gets steamier like it should be while Spencer wraps her arms around Amy and rubs her back and then ends up rubbing Amy's butt as they continue to kiss each other wildly and Amy holds on to Spencer's face and kisses her lips softly each time and then licks Spencer's lips. "Hmm so Amy, we're really are loving sisters are we?" said Spencer. "Yes we are sis, my 2nd favorite sis" said Amy. Amy gently kisses Spencer on her lips. "Understood, I don't want to replace your real sister Ashley" said Spencer. "Don't worry about it, Ashley's a strong woman she'll manage" said Amy. "So are we going to have sex?" said Spencer. "Well I would but, the thing is that well you already know I am in a relationship with Adrian" said Amy. "Judging the way how you two were kissing each other passionately, I assume so" said Spencer. "Well you may think me kissing you count as cheating, well technically yes if she's not ok with me kissing other people, but I can't go any further than just kissing you" said Amy. "I always wondered what's it like to have sex with you" said Spencer. "Then only way you'll have sex with me I have to invite Adrian into play, but she's at work right now" said Amy. Amy and Spencer then cuddles. "Oh" said Spencer. "I'll tell you what after Adrian and I graduate I'll let you spend time with us just to have fun" said Amy. "Just to watch you two have sex?" said Spencer. "You can if you want it's your call we don't mind having a third wheel by our side and you're free to join us" said Amy. "So where are you and Adrian going to take me?" said Spencer. "After graduation sis I'll let you know" said Amy. Amy and Spencer softly kissed each other on the lips. "I'll be waiting" said Spencer. "So a woman like you, you ever made love to a woman, because you seem like you enjoy it so much" said Amy. "Yeah I have, and this isn't the first time I made out with a girl either" said Spencer. "Ah interesting" said Amy. "The first girl I ever had sex with was Mona Vanderwaal" said Spencer. "Mona Vanderwaal, Grace's girlfriend?" said Amy. "Yeah I even caught Grace and Mona had sex in their bedroom one time and I almost joined them, but I kissed Grace instead and that is when I confirmed to myself, maybe making out with a girl isn't that bad" said Spencer. "I was like that with Adrian and oh boy I didn't think having sex with a girl can be this addicting" said Amy. "When I had sex with Mona it felt weird I mean I didn't even want to fuck her, but I had to because she was gonna do something stupid with Ocelot and stop prank calling my friends just to get my attention and I only had sex with Mona just to save her from doing something stupid" said Spencer. "Wow that sounds like you were being a true friend to her" said Amy. "If it wasn't for me then Mona wouldn't be dating your friend thanks to me" said Spencer. Amy softly kisses Spencer. "So any girls you like?" said Amy. "Well there is my boss Angela, you met her at the prom" said Spencer. "Oh yeah that Latino lady yes" said Amy. "I had sex with Angela one time and to be honest I think I'm in love with her" said Spencer. "Aww that is so sweet" said Amy. "Yeah and the thing is I am dating your ex-boyfriend Ricky Underwood and it turns out I don't love him as I thought I did, I just wanted to date someone so bad" said Spencer. "Oh I already know how that feels, including the author of this fanfiction" said Amy. "Oh yeah he is a handsome guy, I'll suck his dick if I have to or even if he ask me" said Spencer. "I wouldn't mind sleeping with the author of this fanfiction either, he is a hottie and the girls who calls him a creep are wrong about him" said Amy. "Like the other day according to the relationship news the author spotted a hot girl walking her dog and he tried to talk to her by starting a conversation and she just straight up yells at him and wanted to talk on the phone" said Spencer. "Damn what a bitch, she has no fucking respect" said Amy. "Yeah and she was hot as hell apparently, had a short shirt on and her ass was out" said Spencer. "I feel bad for him, if only we gave him our pussy, that is if he decides to add himself in this scene or later episodes but that would be so cheating" said Amy. "This fanfiction is also known as us breaking the fourth wall multiple times" said Spencer. "Yeah even thou we don't have many fans who read or comments on his story except for episode 1" said Amy. "He did a hater, the same fucktard who went on his YouTube channel and accused him of writing a fanfiction about your sex like at 15 when it's not true" said Spencer. "Oh yeah I may hire somebody to kill that My Little Pony dick sucking faggot" said Amy. "Oh yeah back to me dating your ex I don't love Ricky like I thought I do" said Spencer. "Then you need to break it off with him, you are basically cheating on him" said Amy. "I will, but when the time is right" said Spencer. "I been in affairs before and it's not easy as you think, Ricky will catch you eventually just as Ben caught me eventually" said Amy. Amy and Spencer kissed each other softly. "You're right sis I'll break it off with him after I pay a visit to my twin sister" said Spencer. "Oh your twin sister, I think you mentioned her right" said Amy. "Alex Drake, we were separated when we were kids and I was put up for adoption for personal reasons and this had upset Alex so much she resented me and it wasn't my fault that my dad had cheated which made him want to live with my mom and I wanted to be with my dad but Alex wanted to stay with her mom, but I didn't want to stay with my mom as we never got along anyway and after Alex and I parted, Alex grew angry and that is what made her decide to join Ocelot years later" said Spencer. "Oh sorry sis, I'm sorry to hear that" said Amy. "Well don't be, because I have a plan, and this is a good one" said Spencer. "What is?" said Amy. "I am going to get my sister back to the good side and remember how I was saying I had to seduce Mona to join the good side?" said Spencer. "Yeah" said Amy. "Well I am going to visit Alex and seduce her and that way she'll be on our side" said Spencer. "Spencer you sure that's gonna work?" said Amy. "Hey sometimes you have to use your pussy to get what you want, and I am doing this because I love my sister and I don't want us end up killing each other" said Spencer. "So you support incest too huh?" said Amy. "Kind of I don't see what the big deal is, but as long as Alex enjoys the sex she'll ditch Ocelot and she'll live with me and start a new live together" said Spencer. "That sounds like a good plan" said Amy. "Oh Amy may I ask you something?" said Spencer. "Yeah what is it?" said Amy. "Is it ok I can see your titties?" said Spencer. "Sure" said Amy. "Can I see your pussy too?" said Spencer. "Um maybe later or another time but like I said before, we're not gonna have sex" said Amy. "I wasn't asking for sex; I just want to see what you look like naked" said Spencer. "I'm just going to show you my titties and I'll show you my pussy another time alright" said Amy. "That's fine" said Spencer. Amy gets up to remove her shirt and her bra to expose her titties as Amy's titties bouncing from being exposed while Spencer stares at them. "Wow you got some big tits" said Spencer. "Yeah but my titties aren't as big as Adrian's" said Amy. "She does have a huge cleavage thou" said Spencer. "Alright then, your turn" said Amy. Spencer lifts up and removes her shirt and then took off her bra as Spencer's titties are now exposed while Spencer's titties bounces and Amy stares at them. "You're more like a C cup" said Amy. "Yeah I am" said Spencer. "I am a size B" said Amy. "Can I touch them?" said Spencer. "Sure go ahead" said Amy. Spencer places both of her hands on Amy's titties and rubs them very gently. "Hmm your titties are so nice and soft, and I can also imagine Adrian can't resist touching your titties" said Spencer. "Oh Spencer you have no idea" said Amy. Amy then rubs Spencer's titties as Spencer is getting turned on my this. "Hmm you'd make a great massage sis" said Spencer. "Adrian and I do this non-stop it is too goddamn addicting" said Amy. Spencer continues to rub Amy's titties gently. "So do you know how to press on?" said Amy. "What you mean?" said Spencer. "It's when we press our titties against each other and sometimes we'd rub each other's nipples with them" said Amy. "I may have done that with Mona or Angela" said Spencer. "In case you forgot I'll show you" said Amy. Amy presses her titties on Spencer's titties. "Hm ok so now what?" said Spencer. "Now we lean towards each other and let our titties be smushed as possible" said Amy. "Like this?" said Spencer. Amy and Spencer presses their titties against each other while their titties are being smushed until it got to the point where Amy and Spencer are right close up to each other's face while Amy and Spencer stares at each other's eyes. "You know sis my titties feel great like this, it doesn't even hurt" said Spencer. "It's even better when you try it on Adrian" said Amy. "I doubt she let me" said Spencer. "Now kiss me and then break away real fast and watch my tits ok sis" said Amy. "Yes sis" said Spencer. Amy and Spencer kissed each other and then backs away from contact as Amy and Spencer's titties bounces wildly after being un-smushed which catches Spencer's attention. "Holy shit, I think I love this whole lesbian thing" said Spencer. "Adrian and I do this all the time when we have sex, now I'll show you how to tit rub and show you how to impress Angela" said Amy. Amy goes closer to Spencer to rub her nipples against Spencer's nipples which turns Spencer on. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Spencer. Amy smiles. "It feels like we having sex but without using our pussies to slide back and forth against each other" said Spencer. "That is just what gets the mood going, I pretty sure your real sister will fall for this and you get the girl of your dreams" said Amy. "Yeah that's right" said Spencer. "But try to break it off with Ricky before there will be any complications and I don't want you to be in a really awkward situation like my sister almost got herself into" said Amy. "I'll keep that in mind" said Spencer. Amy and Spencer holds on to each other. "Oh so you want us to keep going?" said Spencer. "I have about two hours, so I'll kill time to continue our make out session" said Amy. "I'm down with that" said Spencer. Amy and Spencer starts kissing each other with passion while Amy and Spencer rub each other bodies as Spencer lays back on her back while Amy being on top kissing each other with loving passion.

Chapter 4: Lauren's Decision

The scene then changes to Madison's house and in the dining room Madison gets done dusting off the dust off the dining room table with her duster until there was a knock on the door which catches Madison's attention. "Who on earth?" said Madison. Madison goes to the living room and approaches to the front door and when Madison gets closer to the front door and soft upbeat R&B music plays when Madison opens the door for Lauren which comes to Madison's surprise. "Oh hey Lauren I didn't think your date would end so—" said Madison. Without a word Lauren just went ahead and places her hands on Madison's face and deeply kisses Madison on her lips which also caught Madison by surprise and was gonna question it but then decides to kiss Lauren with loving passion back while Madison pulls Lauren in the house so Madison could close the door behind them and then the scene switches to Lauren and Madison escorting each other to the living room while they are still kissing each other with passion as Lauren is mostly doing the escorting until Lauren backs Madison up to the couch and slowly leans Madison flat on her back so Lauren could lay on top of Madison as they continue to kiss each other while their kissing starts to get lit and it gets even more lit when Madison starts rubbing her rubs over Lauren's back while they continue to kiss each other and after a few seconds they break away from the kiss as Madison smiles at Lauren while Lauren has her hands on Madison's face. "(Sighs Happily) Lauren, you came back" said Madison. "Of course I did Madison, my mind is made up, I am ready" said Lauren. "For what?" said Madison. "To choose my own lifestyle" said Lauren. "To not be straight anymore?" said Madison. "I want to do this Madison; I want to be a lesbian and I just realized this like a few hours ago and in fact I love you Madison Cooperstein" said Lauren. "I love you too Lauren Treacy" said Madison. "And now I hereby ask you, would you like to be my girlfriend?" said Lauren. "Yes I would love to be your girlfriend Lauren" said Madison. "So now it's official, the wait is finally over" said Lauren. Lauren and Madison goes back to kissing each other and now that they're finally a lesbian couple Lauren and Madison's kissing gets 20 times more steamier as they end up tongue kissing until Lauren lifts up to remove her shirt and throws it on the ground and Lauren then unstraps her bra and removes them while Madison watches Lauren's titties getting exposed as they bounces which provokes Madison to remove her shirt as Lauren helps her and throws her shirt on the ground and then Madison unstraps her bra to remove them exposing Madison's titties as they bounce and Lauren then leans Madison back down on the couch returning the passionate kissing and while they are kissing each other wildly Lauren and Madison slides off their shoes while Madison unbuttons Lauren's pants and zips down the front of her pants and removes them letting Lauren sliding them off while Madison removes Lauren's underwear exposing Lauren's butt as Lauren is now naked on top of Madison while Madison lifts up her own and quickly removes her pants and Lauren slides them off for her and then Lauren removes Madison's underwear and threw them on the floor as now Madison is naked with Lauren as they get all hugged up and starts kissing each other again, and while Lauren and Madison rub each other's naked bodies Lauren and Madison tumbles off the couch and falls on the floor as they rolled on the floor for a few seconds until they eventually stopped while Lauren is still on top of Madison kissing each other with loving passion and then the camera zooms in and Madison's titties all close up as we see Lauren rubbing Madison's titties very nice and gently. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Madison. Lauren then kiss over Madison's neck and then Lauren puts her pussy on Madison's pussy and starts riding on Madison's pussy by thrusting it back and forth against Madison's pussy. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Madison. While Lauren continues to fuck Madison with passion, Madison then rubs around Lauren's butt and holds on both sides of Lauren's butt to help her rub her pussy against Madison's pussy. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Madison. As Lauren continues to thrust Madison's pussy Lauren's titties starts to rub against Madison's titties while their nipples would constantly make contact each time Lauren fucks Madison. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Madison. And shortly Lauren turns Madison around facing the floor and then lifts Madison's thighs up to her face while Madison turns around and looks back while a sex surprised look on her face as Madison's jaw halfway drops when she realizes that Madison's butt is right close to Lauren's face while Lauren just stares at Madison's naked butt for a few seconds and then just went ahead and starts sucking Madison's butt and holds on both sides of her butt while Lauren sucks it nice and dry. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Madison. Lauren then uses both of her hands to slap Madison's butt while she continues to suck Madison's butt and then she ends up licking and butthole and her pussy from behind. "OHHH, OHHH, OHH, OH, OH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHHHHH, OHHHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHHHHHH, OHHHH, OHHH, OHHH" said Madison. When Lauren starts sucking Madison's butt even harder, Madison rocks back and forth as we see Madison's titties bounces wildly back and forth until her titties eventually starts bouncing even more crazier than you can imagine and then Madison closes her eyes and lifts her head out to let out another orgasm as she is feeling like she is about to cum and would try to warn Lauren but due to her being pleasure from butt sucking Madison couldn't get the words out. "(Loud Orgasm) OHHHHHHH, OHHHHH, OHHHHH, OHHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHH, OHHHHHHH, OHHHHH, OHHH, OHHHHHH" said Madison. Madison then cums all over Lauren's mouth and Madison passes out by falling on the floor, but that doesn't mean the sex is over as Lauren lays on top of Madison's back and grabs her head to turn it around and deeply kisses Madison on her lips letting Madison lick all of the cum off of Lauren's face and then drinks it and then goes back to the hot and very steamy passionate kissing until Madison turns Lauren over so Madison could lay on top of Lauren as they continue to kiss each other on the lips with passionate until Madison picks up Lauren with her left hand and crawls with her while kissing as the scene then changes to Madison and Lauren kissing each other on the stairs while Madison climbs up the stairs while holding on to Lauren as Lauren has her arms wrapped around Madison until Madison manage to climb to the very top of the stairs in the hallway and then gets up to pick up Lauren and leans her towards her to return the hot passionate kiss and escorts her down the hallway while kissing until Madison accidentally backs up her to her parents room thinking it was her room. "Oops wrong room" said Madison. Madison then picks up Lauren and they start kissing each other very hard while Madison carriers her to her room as Madison opens her door to enter and uses her foot to close the door behind them and then Madison slowly leans Lauren flat down on her bed and gets on top of her and continues to kiss each other like they truly love each other and even rubbed their naked bodies and didn't even bother to go under the covers until there was a transition as Madison and Lauren are now seen cuddling each other naked and still kisses each other's faces occasionally. "Oh Madison, it's all so magical" said Lauren. "(Laughs) Since when sex is magic?" said Madison. "I have no idea" said Lauren. Madison kisses Lauren's hand. "But it was hot, and I mean hotter than prom night, that's for sure" said Lauren. "So honey, what made you come over to my house and choose me?" said Madison. "Well, I did get a little freaked out when we had sex back at the hotel and I just wanted to forget it ever happened and I decided to go on a date with Jesse at his house and we watched some Netflix and then we ended up having sex in his room, and so while he was sucking my pussy it reminded me of you, when you sucked my pussy and that is how I manage to fall in love with you" said Lauren. "I was in love with you since me and you spotted Amy and Adrian having sex in the woods" said Madison. "And with that Madison, I broke up with Jesse just to be with you" said Lauren. "But I didn't ask you do that" said Madison. "I know, I chose to, I went what my heart tells me to, and my heart belongs to you" said Lauren. Madison smiles. "You really decided to stop being straight and left your boyfriend, all for me?" said Madison. "Yes Madison, I love you so much and I never knew that all this time my true love was right in front of me" said Lauren. "If it wasn't for Amy and Adrian we would've never fallen for each other" said Madison. "I feel like a hypocrite calling Amy out for being a lesbian, now I realized being a lesbian isn't a bad thing" said Lauren. Madison rubs Lauren's face. "If we want to change our lifestyle it's our life and not theirs" said Madison. Lauren and Madison kissed each other softly. "Sweetheart?" said Lauren. "Yeah babe?" said Madison. "Since we're like an official couple, can you not tell my dad about us ok?" said Lauren. "Why not?" said Madison. "My dad is against lesbians and if he finds out that I'm playing on the other team he could kick me out and send me to one of those homophobic schools" said Lauren. "You know I don't tell your dad everything about us" said Madison. "You can tell some people who knows us but not any of my dad's friends" said Lauren. "Ok baby" said Madison. Lauren smoothly rubs Madison's face. "What about your parents?" said Lauren. "They won't mind me dating you" said Madison. "Alright then, you can still visit my house but when you're around my dad we have to act as if we're best friends" said Lauren. "I understand baby" said Madison. "Thanks, I love you so much Madison Cooperstein" said Lauren. "I love you too Lauren Treacy" said Madison. "Care to go another round?" said Lauren. "Sure" said Madison. Lauren and Madison starts kissing each other and rub their naked bodies as they continue on with their lovemaking now that they are finally an official couple.

Chapter 5: Revenge Is A Fools Game

Meanwhile at Aria's house, Aria is all dressed up for her date with Quiet as Aria and Hanna are in the living room kissing each other with loving passion while the camera spins around them while they are kissing until the eventually stopped kissing. "Ok Hanna seriously I have to go now" said Aria. "Could you stay a little longer I'm sure Quiet doesn't mind" said Hanna. "I don't know about that, but I just don't like being late for my date" said Aria. "I don't like being late to pay you a visit either" said Hanna. Aria and Hanna kissed each other softly. "I love you and all I and we pretty much just been making out since this morning and even when we were in the shower together and I am surprised my lipstick isn't that smudged" said Aria. "I just love the taste of your lips; I can't get enough of it" said Hanna. "Your pickup line so turns me on, but my girlfriend is gonna be suspecting what's up" said Aria. Hanna kisses Aria on her lips softly. "Just tell her you like to use a lot of lipstick" said Hanna. "(Laughs) Very funny but I doubt she'd fall for that" said Aria. "So are you and Quiet are going to have sex?" said Hanna. "Hanna?" said Aria. "Are you Aria?" said Hanna. "Honestly, yes me and Quiet will have sex" said Aria. Without a word Hanna wraps her arms around Aria and kissing her so hard on her lips and Aria kisses Hanna back as their kissing gets wilder and Hanna backs Aria against the wall and continue to kiss her with passion until Aria breaks away from the kiss. "Why do you always do this Hanna?" said Aria. "Because I love you" said Hanna. "I get that but every time I talk about my sex life with Quiet, you aggressively kiss me like the other night it felt like you were trying to rape me" said Aria. "But you liked it" said Hanna. "I don't know about that Hanna" said Aria. "But I wasn't aggressively kissing you, I kissed you with loving passion" said Hanna. "Is that so?" said Aria. "Yes" said Hanna. "Alright then, Quiet has nice titties and has the most sexist ass I even seen, and her pussy taste hot as fuck" said Aria. Hanna then places her hands on Aria's face and kisses her so hard on her lips and backs her up against the wall again as Aria kisses Hanna back with passion until Aria breaks away from the kiss. "Ah, ha you see" said Aria. "I was just lightening the mood" said Hanna. "You know what your problem is Hanna, you're obsessed with me" said Aria. "No I'm not" said Hanna. "Yes you are, and you can't even admit it" said Aria. Hanna gets angry a bit. "Just like you can't even admit that you're no longer straight" said Aria. "(Almost snaps and then quickly calms) Look Aria, I'm still working on it I'm still new to this" said Hanna. "Then admit to me that you're bisexual and I'll break up with Quiet and I'll give you all the sex you want" said Aria. Hanna doesn't even say anything and is barely even trying to admit that she is no longer straight to win Aria's heart. "Of course silence, if you love me this much then you would have the decency to confess your true feelings towards me and being honest" said Aria. "I'm sorry" said Hanna. "Maybe you're not the one for me, I want someone who is completely honest about their own sexuality, so I won't take advantage of them" said Aria. "Just give me so more time" said Hanna. "I have to go see Quiet now and I'll stop by and stay the night at your place" said Aria. "Ok" said Hanna. "How about you kiss me with passion and you're lucky I'm still allowing our make out session" said Aria. Aria and Hanna are kissing each other with loving passion, and they break away from the kiss. "I love you Aria" said Hanna. "I love you too, and I'll see you tonight for our kissing session" said Aria. "Will do" said Hanna. Aria opens the front door as Aria and Hanna walks out of the house while Hanna closes the door behind them and go separate ways as Hanna heads home and then the scene changes to the front of Quiet's house in the woods where Aria knocks the front door and Quiet opens the door for Aria. "Hey baby you're right on time" said Quiet. "Yeah I felt like I was late but got here as quick as I can" said Aria. Aria places her hands on Quiet's face and passionately kiss her on her lips while Quiet wraps her arms around Aria only to pull her into her house closes the door behind them. "Hmm someone is in a horny mood" said Quiet. "I just miss you so damn much I couldn't stop thinking about you" said Aria. "Come to my living room sweetheart" said Quiet. "Just take me" said Aria. Quiet picks up Aria as they continue to kiss each other while Quiet holds Aria by her butt and takes her to the living room and lays Aria flat on the couch as Aria removes her shirt while Quiet unstrap Aria's bra and removes it as Aria's titties is exposed and her titties then bounces while Aria then unstrap Quiet's bra to remove them as Quiet's titties bounces after they get exposed and then Quiet removes Aria's shoes socks and her pants including Aria's underwear to expose Aria's pussy as Aria is now completely naked while Quiet removes her own pants and her stockings including her underwear and is also naked with Aria as Quiet then puts her pussy on Aria's pussy and starts riding back and forth giving it to Aria with her pussy. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Aria. While Quiet continues to fuck Aria, Aria gently rubs Quiet's titties around in circles and then squeezes them in the process until Aria then wraps her arms around Quiet's neck as they start to kiss each other with loving passion, and we see Aria wrap her bare legs around Quiet's butt while Aria and Quiet are tongue kissing each other as they really love each other. "Hmm I can tell how much you miss me" said Quiet. "I sure do sweetheart" said Aria. "I love hearing you moan; it sounds so sexy" said Quiet. "I have the cutest orgasm" said Aria. "Moan for me" said Quiet. "OHH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHH, OHHHH" said Aria. Quiet smoothly rubs Aria's face. "That turns me on so much" said Quiet. "Baby how does my lips taste?" said Aria. "It taste like one of those velvet lipstick" said Quiet. "Does it taste like I kissed someone else?" said Aria. "No it doesn't why you ask?" said Quiet. "I want my lips to be perfect" said Aria. "Did you recently kissed someone?" said Quiet. Aria gets a few flashback as we see a few screenshots of Aria and Hanna kissing each other and including a quick flashback scene where Aria and Hanna were kissing each other while they were cleaning each other in the shower earlier until we go back into the present. "No" said Aria. "You a strange girl, but I love you" said Quiet. Aria and Quiet kissed each other. "It's just that, well I have this friend right and she is like super obsessed with her and even thou she's in love with her but she's already in a relationship, and her lover tells her friend that she'll choose her if she admits she's bisexual" said Aria. "Oh so was that on your mind?" said Quiet. "Yeah, which made me scared that I may end up doing the same thing" said Aria. "Sounds like your friend has some girl issues" said Quiet. "So baby if she was me and if I was in love with my best friend would you share?" said Aria. "I don't share" said Quiet. "If I was in love with my best friend how would you feel if I made out with my best friend and have sex with her?" said Aria. "I would feel some type of way baby and this friend of your needs to get over it or if your other friend is obsessed with you, then she need to let you be while we are in a healthy relationship" said Quiet. Aria feels shot down as deep down inside Aria is really in love with Hanna and she really wanted her relationship with Hanna to work if Aria would continue to get Hanna admit that she's no longer straight because Aria was never going to take advantage of her best friend before they become official and on the other hand Aria is also in love with Quiet since at least Quiet is honest about her sexuality at least and she even gains her trust and this would indicate that if Hanna were to be ready to admit her sexuality then Aria would make a tough decision to become girlfriends with her best friend who she knew a long time or continue her relationship with her current girlfriend who she knew since E3. "Just to be sure Quiet, are you straight?" said Aria. "Nope just bisexual" said Quiet. "Ok then, do you think my friend would admit she's bisexual?" said Aria. Quiet places her hands on Aria's face. "Look your friend will come around okay and I wouldn't worry too much about her problems anyway" said Quiet. Aria smiles. "You sure do know how to cheer a lady up" said Aria. "I don't want to see you so worried, now let's just help you get your mind off of it and continue our steamy love making shall we" said Quiet. "Oh I love you Quiet" said Aria. "I love you too baby" said Quiet. "Oh be Quiet and kiss me then fuck me" said Aria. "Very funny baby" said Quiet. Aria and Quiet laughs at each other and kissed each other and just before Aria and Quiet to continue on having sex they are interrupted by a random loud sound which sounds like an airplane and startles them and there was a slight vibration which causes Aria and Quiet to look around and notices ceiling dust are falling from the vibration until there was a loud knock on the door which made Aria and Quiet gets a jump scare. "Come on out" said Nicole. Aria panics as she recognizes Nicole's voice who Aria had mentioned before on previous episodes when Aria had mentioned that Nicole is Ezra's ex and so she skootches Quiet off of her to get up from the sofa and quickly puts her clothes on as we see a shot of Aria's butt for a brief second and there was another knock which made Aria quickly put her bra and her shirt back on while Quiet takes her time to do the same thing as Aria walks to the front door trying to find a way to approach to Nicole. "It's no use hiding anymore, I know who you are" said Nicole. "What's going on, do you know her?" said Quiet. Aria hesitates to answer. "More importantly I know what you are" said Nicole. "(Whispers) Baby after you get dressed go hide in your room in your closet, now" said Aria. Quiet finally gets done putting her clothes back on. "But Aria this is my house and you told me girlfriends stick and protect each other, who is that?" said Quiet. "I do not know" said Aria. "What's she talking about?" said Quiet. "I do not know, get upstairs and hide in your closet I'll call you when it's over" said Aria. "Ok baby, just don't let her in my okay baby" said Quiet. Quiet then heads upstairs to go in her room to hide in the closet and when Aria heard Quiet closing her door and then walks to the front door while Nicole is continuing to wait for Aria. "Just tell me what I want to know, no need for this to get bloody" said Nicole. Aria deeply sighs and then opens the front door to get out of the house to confront Nicole as Nicole smirks at her while Aria closes the door behind her and then the Kratos meets Baldur music from God Of War (2018) starts playing in the background. "Huh, I thought you'd be bigger, or were you big enough to kill my boyfriend Ezra?" said Nicole. "Nicole your boyfriend was a serial stalker and a creep" said Aria. "Tsk, tsk, tsk there is no way for you to try to deny your way out of this Aria, but you're definitely the one" said Nicole. "I didn't kill Ezra" said Aria. Nicole walks up to Aria as she isn't buying it. "(Smirks) Long way from home aren't you?" said Nicole. "What do you want?" said Aria. Nicole scoffs at Aria. "Oh you already know the answer to that" said Nicole. "Whatever it is you're trying to make me confess, I didn't kill Ezra" said Aria. Aria turns around to attempt to go back in Quiet's house. "You should move on" said Aria. Nicole interrupts Aria from going back into Quiet's house just to attempt to get Aria to admit she killed Ezra for stalking her. "HAHAHA and here I thought your kind was supposed to be so enlightened, so much better than us, so much smarter and yet you hide out here in the woods like a coward" said Nicole. Aria turns around to face Nicole while Nicole gets in Aria's face trying to pick a fight with her. "You do not want this fight" said Aria. "Oh, I'm pretty sure I do" said Nicole. Just then Nicole backslaps Aria in her face and Aria winches a bit and then starts to get angry when Nicole approaches up to Aria's face. "(Forceful) Leave my home" said Aria. "You are going to have to kill me for that to happen" said Nicole. Nicole uses her left fist to punch Aria in her face and then uses her right fist to punch Aria in her stomach and then uses her left fist to uppercut Aria in her face and finally Nicole uses her right fist to punch Aria again and this time Aria blocks Nicole's fist by holding on to her hand preventing Nicole from striking Aria and the music gets tense when Aria twist Nicole's wrist and holds it back. "I warned you" said Aria. "Finally" said Nicole. Aria punched Nicole in her face, and she falls back on the ground and tumbles as Aria looks back to make sure Quiet isn't like snooping or watching from the spyhole. "You would not listen" said Aria. You would think that Aria was talking to Quiet as if Quiet was happening to watch for the spyhole but that wasn't even the case as Aria was actually talking to Nicole and Aria then slowly walks towards Nicole who is still on the ground facing it as if she was giving up hope. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no" said Nicole. Aria bends down and grabs Nicole by the arm and lifts her up. "Fine my turn" said Nicole. Nicole super uppercuts Aria which sends Aria flying up and Aria's body hit the side of the roof of Quiet's house and ends up falling over Quiet's house and is even flipping a bit and once again Aria's body crashes on the side of the roof and then she hits the ground hard and is at Quiet's backyard and the music swells when Aria tries to get up and is grunting in the process and when Aria turns around to look she sees Nicole standing on the roof as it is revealed that Nicole is not human and is seen jumping off of Quiet's roof super high and tries to knee Aria but Aria tumbles out the way while Nicole knees so hard on the ground causing a big ass dent and no bruises are shown on Nicole's body as she gets up and is ready to face Aria and the Deliverance music starts playing in the background as the fight begins. "How incredibly disappointing, come on then" said Nicole. Aria gets up while Nicole paces aggressively and is even stretching out her arms taunting Aria. "Pointless" said Nicole. Aria strikes first by punching Nicole in her face a few times in combos and then kicks her back sending her flying against a tree as Nicole's impact knocks a tree over and so she gets up and skids on the ground as we learn Nicole has some kind of ability that we may not know yet and tries to elbows Aria but Aria ducks and even ducks Nicole's 2nd attempt of punching her and Aria then gets the most punches in by punching Nicole in her face a few times and then kicks her directly in the face and then kicks her back to the wall and Aria jumps and tries to strike punch Nicole but Nicole skids out the way in the nick of a time. "You bore me (Laughs sarcastically)" said Nicole. This comment puts Aria in the test as Aria punches Nicole in her face a few times and then kicks her back to another tree knocking it over. "Bitch" said Aria. Nicole angrily uses both of her fist and slams the ground to creates at dirt stream to hit Aria with it and Aria jumps out the way. "Are you even trying?" said Nicole. "Bitch you're the one that's not even trying" said Aria. "Oh sweetheart you have no idea what I am capable of" said Nicole. "You're capable of letting a creepy stalker like Ezra Fitz fuck with your mind" said Aria. "As he did with you" said Nicole. "At least I broke it off with him unlike your bitch ass" said Aria. "Stalkers are my thing you know, and they are my specialty" said Nicole. "Not anymore" said Aria. Aria jumps towards Nicole and tries to punch her but Nicole had the upper hand and skids around Aria to throw her off and punches Aria in her face sending her flying back to the ground and then Nicole long jumps to Aria to strike her hard in her face but Aria was able to block her attack with her arm and punches Nicole back as Nicole falls back on the floor. "(Aggressive) Come on already" said Nicole. "I was just warming up hotshot" said Aria. "That's an excuse of any, now it's my turn you better take some notes because you're going to get beaten and beaten badly" said Nicole. Nicole approaches to Aria and repeatedly attempts to punch Aria as Aria dodges every single of Nicole's punch until Aria trips on the root of the tree and falls down. "I'm warmed up now, still want to rumble?" said Nicole. Aria gets back up on her feet as we need Nicole's shadow covering Aria while Nicole gets near her. "You think I'm scared of you?" said Aria. Nicole tries to punch Aria but Aria moves out the way provoking Nicole to punch a tree that Aria was standing by at and spin kicks Nicole in the air as Nicole falls against Quiet's fence and Nicole quickly gets back up and shoves Aria and uppercuts her and while Aria was in the air Nicole grabs Aria by both of her feet and slams her on the ground face down and then throws Aria in the air so Nicole could jump and tackle Aria in midair and ends up landing on Quiet's roof as when they landed Aria and Nicole's titties briefly touched each other as they bounces and Nicole grabs Aria's neck with both of her hands and chokes her. "Admit that you killed my boyfriend and maybe I'll consider sparing you" said Nicole. Nicole tries to punch Aria in her face but Aria moves her head causing Nicole to punch the roof and puts a hole on Quiet's ceiling which reveals that Aria and Nicole are above Quiet's room and Nicole happens to spot Quiet's sniper gun lying against the wall and what's worse is that it's the same sniper rifle that Quiet used to kill Ezra with which made Nicole suspect that murder weapon thinking it's Aria's and Aria has a shocked look on her face. "Why is that sniper rifle in there?" said Nicole. Without an answer Aria grabs Nicole's face and tumbles her over and with each other until Aria was able to pin Nicole on the roof by slamming her hard and is on top of her and then starts beating the shit out of her by constantly punching Nicole over and over until Nicole's face is starting to bleed like crazy until Nicole's face was eventually covered with her own blood. "Leave my home" said Aria. After Aria says home, Aria uses both of her fist and slams them on Nicole causing them to fell through the roof as they were on the edge of the roof and not above Quiet's room and so Aria and Nicole ends on the floor as Nicole held Aria by her waist to body slam her and then kicks Aria so far that Aria's body knocks over a tree and she falls next to a tree that had already fell down from Aria and Nicole's graphic fight scene and Aria gets up to rest on that tree while Nicole approaches to her. "Struck a nerve did I?" said Nicole. Without a word Aria picks up that big ass tree and swings it to hit Nicole with it which sends her flying against the shed part of Quiet's house and also up to this point Aria is also showing signs that Aria may not human either since Aria was able to pick up a huge tree and not suffering any sustained injuries by knocking trees over by impact and not to mention that Aria was also able to roll up in a shape of a ball on previous episodes and so Aria charges while Quiet slides down on the side of the house which allows Aria to grab Nicole and shoves Nicole through the side of Quiet's house and Nicole tries to break free by elbowing Aria while she charges Nicole through a side of a tree while this scene gets so intense when Aria manage to bash and pin Nicole against a rock. "Was that your murder weapon?" said Nicole. Aria was about to attack Nicole but Nicole slams Aria to the ground with both of her fists. "UMPFF" said Aria. Aria slowly tries to get back up. "Slow and so young, you shouldn't have come back here in this woods hiding from a crime you committed" said Nicole. Nicole then manage to heal up all her wounds that Aria has inflicted on her which indeed confirms that Nicole is not human as we thought. "Care to try again?" said Nicole. "You talk too much" said Aria. Aria gets up and punches Nicole in her stomach and then punches Nicole in her face and when Aria tries to punch Nicole again, this time she ducks to dodge Aria's attacks and punches Aria in her stomach and her face a few times really fast until Aria attempts to punch Nicole but Nicole quickly backs up and punches Aria which sends her flying between the rocks and instead of hitting it she crashes through them as Aria is literally stuck in a rock hard place and a bunch of small rocks on falling on Aria while Aria struggles to get out. "You won't talk, fine maybe I'll go into your cabin house and take your murder weapon to the police and I'll even tell your love one about your true nature and end your fucking career" said Nicole. And because Nicole implies that Aria is also not human this angers Aria as the suspicious is true when Aria starts raging a white aura starts glowing around her which reveals that Aria Montgomery is a goddess but technically half human and half goddess and Nicole is one of the dark goddess as Aria was able to break out of those rocks and roars and then goes over to Nicole to start beating the living shit out of her and then punches her to a tree and ends up punching the tree to knock it off so she could throw Nicole on the ground so Aria could pick up that big ass tree and charges Nicole with it trying to impale her with it pushing her through the rocks that Aria was stuck in. "Are you scared that the word will get out eventually and everyone will resent you?" said Nicole. Aria pins Nicole against a pillar with the tree she charged her with. "Let's find out" said Nicole. Nicole manage to break the tree and the fight resumes and Aria is still in her rage form and starts beating the shit out of Nicole until Aria's rage form depletes when she reverts to normal. "I have no time for this" said Nicole. Aria spin kicks Nicole in her face as Nicole spins around in circles and regain balance and tries to elbow Aria and she ducks and when Nicole tries to grab Aria, Aria picks up Nicole by both of her legs and threw her against the pillar where Nicole almost got impaled at and then Aria walks up to Nicole and kicks her in the face and then picks her up and slams her against the pillar only to punch Nicole in her stomach and on her face a few times and then Aria punches Nicole in her face super hard which cause her to put a dent on the rock as it breaks and so Aria shoves Nicole away only to punch the rock that's carrying the pillar to the rock could break and Aria pushes the pillar off the rock as it falls on Nicole squashing her which cause a major vibration as the debris from the rocks leading to Quiet's house falling, and so the battle is over as Aria walks over to make her way back to Quiet's house but then there was a random vibration which made Aria loses balance and almost falls on the ground. "Leaving so soon?" said Nicole. Aria turns around only to see that Nicole lifts the rock up and throws it at Aria and Aria was able to break the huge pillar with her arm guarding it without taking damage as it turns out the fight isn't over when Nicole jumps to Aria and held each other by the hands and dragging each other around basically playing tug of war with each other. "When you killed Ezra and anonymous tip sent me here and I needed answers but YOU, you had to act all proud" said Nicole. While Aria and Nicole are at tug of war the ground starts to split into two due to their powerful strength and is slowly separating from them as Aria and Nicole are standing between the gap from across each other. "Throw whatever you have on me and I'll keep coming, that young body will give out but before I end this I want you to know one thing, I can't feel any of this" said Nicole. Nicole lets go of Aria only to punch Aria in her face and then jumps over the tiny gap and uppercuts Aria in the air and jumps up in the air to catch Aria in midair as Aria was able to retaliate by grabbing on to Nicole and keeps on punching Nicole in her face while falling down and when Aria and Nicole turns their position around from falling this give Nicole a chance to push Aria down with both of her feet as Aria fell between the gap where the ground had separated earlier and was able to grab on the root of a tree which was sticking out of the wall and Aria then slowly climbs her way up. "(From Above) You seen it with your eyes, you can't hurt me, and nothing can, so this fight is pointless, and your struggle is pointless, it didn't have to be this way" said Nicole. Aria finally climbs to the top and Nicole steps on the ground causing it to break so Aria could fall back down. "Pathetic" said Nicole. While the piece of a debris that Aria was standing on sliding off Aria jumps on the other side and grabs on the ledge and gets up safely. "You can't win, I feel nothing but you, you feel everything and yet you keep trying, I'm not your girlfriend and if you'd turned yourself in to the police it wouldn't have ended this way, but no" said Nicole. Nicole jumps over the gap to face Aria so she can continue her showdown as the fight begins once again. "Let's finish this" said Nicole. The Deliverance music continues to play when Aria walks up to Nicole and punches her and kicks her away. "You can't beat me" said Nicole. Nicole slams her fists on the ground to create stream wave and Aria dodges it which angers Nicole. "Come on" said Nicole. Nicole jumps in the air and lands back down to throw off Aria which allows Nicole to punch Aria in her face as Aria falls backwards to the ground and Aria gets back up and uppercuts Nicole and punchers her while she's in the air and slams her on the ground and when Nicole gets back up she skids around trying punch Aria and she dodges her attack and punches Nicole instead and then uppercuts her in the air to do some combo punches on her and lands back on the ground. "I feel nothing" said Nicole. Nicole continues to zigzag around trying to hit Aria, but Aria knocks Nicole out of zigzagging and punches her to the ground. "Nothing" said Nicole. Aria uppercuts Nicole in the air and air combos her all aggressively until Nicole falls back down on the ground. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that revenge is a fools game?" said Aria. "Worthless" said Nicole. Aria then straights up kicks Nicole in her face which causes Nicole to rage. "I will end you" said Nicole. As Nicole approaches to Aria to choke her, Aria grabs Nicole by her neck and slams her on the ground and picks her up by her neck to swing her around and throws Nicole between the gap but Nicole was able to hold on the ledge and free herself and runs up to Aria and attempts to slap her but Aria deflects Nicole's hand and then grabs her and threw her to the ground and Aria runs up to Nicole to grab her by the neck and ends up locking Nicole in a chokehold while Aria lays under Nicole while Nicole is struggling on top of Aria as Aria continues to chokehold her and while Nicole continues to try to fight back Aria chokeholds Nicole really hard as Nicole is having a hard time to say something which causes Nicole to elbow Aria and is free from being chokehold but Aria reacts first and put Nicole back on the chokehold and strangles her even harder and Nicole tries to fight back by attempting to poke Aria's eyes but fails to do so. "I'd hoped that you of everyone I'd faced would finally make me feel something, but you can't" said Nicole. "Die Nicole" said Aria. Aria snaps Nicole's neck around and breaks it and falls over Aria and then Aria pushes Nicole off the ledge as Nicole falls all the way down into the cap and now Nicole Gordon is dead leaving Aria to lay on the ground catching her breath from that intense fight, so she manage to get up and start making her way back to Quiet's house. "(Exhausted) Nicole Gordon Johnson, how did she know about Ezra's death and how would Nicole know about my past and if word gets out I may lose Quiet or I might even lose Hanna, either way it's not safe here, I'll protect Quiet and Hanna anyway I can" said Aria. Aria manage to make it safely back to Quiet's house and goes into her house and close the door behind her and then Aria rushes upstairs and goes into Quiet's room. "Baby, you can come out now it's safe" said Aria. Quiet comes out of her closet and runs over to hug Aria. "Baby who was that outside?" said Quiet. "Just someone who I once knew in my past and wanted to end me" said Aria. "Oh" said Quiet. "But don't worry that lady is gone, and I already taken care of it" said Aria. "That's good to hear" said Quiet. "Quiet maybe we should move to another area in case someone tries to kill you or even me" said Aria. "Hey listen Aria, I am not afraid of anyone or anything and I don't run away from a fight, it makes me look bad" said Quiet. "I'm just trying to protect you because I love you" said Aria. "I know and I appreciate it, but I can't afford to move right now but maybe in the future it might happen" said Quiet. Aria holds on leans on Quiet's chest. "I'm still gonna protect you from harm's way" said Aria. Quiet gently rubs Aria's body. "Now you got rid of that person, how about we get naked and pick up where we left off?" said Quiet. "Sure I am so down with that" said Aria. Aria removes her shirt and her bra to expose her titties as Aria's titties bounces while Quiet takes off her bra to expose her titties as both Aria and Quiet removes their shoes, socks, pants and underwear and are naked together as Quiet picks up Aria and they kiss each other with loving passion while Quiet spins Aria around in circles while they continue to kiss each other wildly until Quiet goes over to her bed to lay Aria down flat on her back to lay on top of her and starts rubbing her pussy on Aria's pussy. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Aria. Quiet then kisses over Aria's chest and sucks and licks around Aria's titties briefly and ends up sliding down to suck Aria's pussy and while Quiet sucks Aria's pussy Quiet holds on to Aria's hips so they can switch position by turning Aria over and Quiet is now laying on her back continuing to suck Aria's pussy. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHHH, OH, OH, OH, OHHH, OH" said Aria. While Aria continues to moan passionately the camera zooms in on Aria's titties while Aria's titties starts bouncing smoothly from her getting her pussy sucked then we get a shot of Aria's naked butt as she is seen riding on Quiet's mouth as Aria is still getting her pussy sucked as Quiet gently rubs around Aria's butt and softly squeezes them. "OHHHH, OHHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHH, OHHHHH, OHHHH, OHHH, OHHHH, OHHHHH, OHHHHHHH" said Aria. While Aria is still moaning passionately we also get a shot of Aria's uvula as the camera zooms in on it and each time Aria moans her uvula bends back and forth while Aria's mouth is still opened from all the pleasuring. "(Loud orgasm due to Aria's uvula shot) OHHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHHH, OHHHHH" said Aria. The screen then turns white as the scene with Aria and Quiet eventually ends. 

Chapter 6: The Interview

The time jumps later in the afternoon as the scene fades to the next scene at Amirian Bar as Amy is seen walking into the bar in her interview outfit and holding her resume has a dress as Amy is seen walking with her resume in her hand until Adrian comes out of her office and approaches to Amy. "Hey baby you're right on time" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian kissed. "Yeah just barely, I just got done spending time with Spencer until she got plans to visit her sister to put some sense into her or something like that" said Amy. "That's interesting, your suit look good and your dress is pretty sexy too" said Adrian. "I don't have to be sexy you know, just saying" said Amy. "(Laughs) Alright then, well then let's get started" said Adrian. "Alright then so where to, your office?" said Amy. "I'll escort in the dining area" said Adrian. Adrian escorts Amy to the dining room area which is also near the pool table as Adrian sits on the seat by the wall while Amy just stands still. "Oh, have a seat darling" said Adrian. "Alright then" said Amy. Amy sits down on the other side of the table facing Adrian. "I see you brought in your resume" said Adrian. "Yeah been working on it since you recommended me this job on and off until I was able to get it done" said Amy. "Let me see" said Adrian. Amy gives Adrian her resume as Adrian looks at Amy's resume and goes over it. "Of course most of the things you typed in your resume I already know such as you're about to be a graduate student and is about to graduate from Ulysses S. Grant High School with me of course especially when I own this bar, oh it says here you're in a relationship with me and used to be married to a dude for only a day and I know you're good at cooking, playing video games, dancing and twerking and such" said Adrian. "That is how much you know your woman" said Amy. "I'll keep your resume and if you excuse me I'll go to the office and give you the job application so you can fill it out" said Adrian. "Ok" said Amy. Amy and Adrian kissed. "Wait are you sure you're supposed to be kissing your customers?" said Amy. "Hey sweetie I own this bar I can do whatever I want with it and if you're lucky to get this job half of it will be yours" said Adrian. Adrian kisses Amy on her lips again. "(Laughs) That would be awesome, but I want to focus on getting this job if you don't mind" said Amy. "Very well then, I'll be back" said Adrian. Adrian gets up and takes Amy's resume with her and heads to the office while Amy stares at Adrian's butt as she walks off and then waits and sighs for a few minutes until Adrian comes out of her office with the job application and goes over to the bar table and sits back down handing Amy the job application. "Alright baby, the job application is not that long but simple and sweet, you'll just be filling out the answers and sign a bunch of names a few times and then I'll take the application, and have it checked and then I'll let you know if you got the job" said Adrian. "Alright, you have a pen babe?" said Amy. Adrian takes her pen out of her chest pocket. "Here you go, don't worry if you forgot to give it back to me" said Adrian. Adrian gives Amy her pen as Amy starts to focus on the application. "Oh before you get started I have to ask you the most important thing about the job" said Adrian. "Ok" said Amy. "Why do you want this job and why do you think I should accept you?" said Adrian. "You recommended me this job because I love you and I am excellent at cooking and I know how to work the cash register" said Amy. "Very well then, and have you been convicted?" said Adrian. "Nope not at all" said Amy. "It might say in the application I just thought I ask" said Adrian. "That's fine baby, no need to apologize" said Amy. "Just then the phone from the kitchen rings. "Oh that might be a customer ordering some food and I may need to deliver it, I'll let you fill out the paperwork and you can stop by at my office when you're done ok" said Adrian. "I'll do that" said Amy. "I love you" said Adrian. "I love you too" said Amy. Adrian gets up and kisses Amy on her lips and walks off to answer the phone while Amy starts to fill out her application and just as Adrian goes into the kitchen Hanna comes in the bar and notices there's barely any customers and happens to notice Amy sitting at the table filling out her job application and then decides to go over to Amy to approach her. "Hey Amy" said Hanna. Amy lifts her head to look at Hanna. "Oh hey Hanna how's it been?" said Amy. "Could've been better, how about you?" said Hanna. "Just dandy, I'm on a job interview right now filling out this application so I get to work with my girlfriend" said Amy. "That is so sweet" said Hanna. "Thanks" said Amy. Amy smiles at Hanna. "Oh mind if I sit?" said Hanna. "No, go ahead" said Amy. Hanna sits at the table facing Amy. "Whoa that's like a lot of pages to fill" said Hanna. "Yeah that's the beauty of job interviews" said Amy. "I see" said Hanna. "Hopefully I'll get this job by the time I graduate and save up for my future kid's college fund" said Amy. "So you two discussed about adoption?" said Hanna. "Well kind of, me and Adrian are working on it and still no word about Adrian being pregnant and knowing me I can't get pregnant because of my fallopian tubes has been damaged, so I'm just waiting it out to see if I hear anything" said Amy. "Ok that's good to hear" said Hanna. "So Hanna, what brings you here?" said Amy. Amy continues to fill out her application while having a conversation with Hanna. "Well I sort of need your advice" said Hanna. "About what?" said Amy. "About Aria" said Hanna. "What about Aria?" said Amy. "The thing is it's that I am in love with Aria and I don't know what to do" said Hanna. "I know you're in love with Aria you seem to hang out with her a lot" said Amy. "Yeah that is true and me and Aria used to have sex a lot until Quiet came into the picture" said Hanna. "Quiet?" said Amy. "Yeah the chick that wears a bra and black panties with stockings with a lot of holes in them" said Hanna. "Oh that girl Quiet that Aria met at E3" said Amy. "Yeah her" said Hanna. "I'm not gonna lie she does look pretty cute" said Amy. "Yeah I don't think I could top her" said Hanna. "Maybe you will, you just need to be yourself" said Amy. "Aria loves me" said Hanna. "Are you sure?" said Amy. The scene changes to Quiet's room and at Quiet's room Quiet and Aria are still naked together as we see Quiet sits on her bed while Aria sits on Quiet's leg as Quiet and Aria are rubbing each other's pussies together while Quiet has her arms wrapped around Aria. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Aria. The scene goes back to Amy and Hanna as their conversation continues. "Yes" said Hanna. "I thought Aria is with Quiet" said Amy. "Oh they are together, and they are fucking as we speak" said Hanna. "You don't know if Aria is having sex with Quiet" said Amy. "Yeah she is, she told me she was going to have sex with her before she left" said Hanna. "Hm it appears Aria may have told you this to make you jealous, so I highly doubt Aria is at Quiet's place fucking her brains out" said Amy. The scene then goes back to Aria and Quiet and this time Quiet lays on top of Aria thrusting her pussy on Aria's pussy and fucks her. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Aria. The scene goes back to Amy and Hanna. "Amy I hope you're wrong about this, because every time I imagine Aria having sex with Quiet I get irritated and whenever me and Aria be having our make out session I ask about Aria's sex life with Quiet and when she tells me this I kiss her on her lips with passion trying to get Aria to forget about Quiet and she'll choose me" said Hanna. "Sounds like you're obsessed with Aria" said Amy. "I have every right to be, Aria told me that she's in love with me, but we can't be together if I don't admit to her that I am uh—um" said Hanna. "What?" said Amy. "I may start having feelings towards women which explains why I kissed you before you left to go to your prom with Adrian" said Hanna. "(Gasp) Oh Hanna, you never told Aria that you don't want to be straight anymore?" said Amy. "I couldn't because I am a straight girl, and this is all new to me as Aria is my first and I want her to be my only one" said Hanna. "This is bad Hanna, if you love Aria then you ought to tell her that you're at least bisexual" said Amy. "I tried many ways and I couldn't" said Hanna. "I guess Quiet is going to have her for herself" said Amy. "So is there any other way I could like get Aria to stop falling in love with Quiet and prevent her from having sex with Quiet so I can have Aria for myself?" said Hanna. "I don't know any best solutions" said Amy. "I could kill Quiet and have Aria for myself" said Hanna. "Yeah but what are you going to do if Aria resents you for that, because killing Quiet will prove how much obsessed you are" said Amy. "Ok maybe I won't go for that plan, but Aria did tell me herself that she indeed loves me and wants to be with me" said Hanna. "If that's the case Hanna then you need to go over to Aria and tell her that you're bisexual and it's the only way you'll win her heart" said Amy. "I don't see why I should" said Hanna. "Because you claim that you're a straight woman Hanna, you are literally taking advantage of Aria which would indicate that you only want Aria so you could get her into bed, and because Aria is bisexual she doesn't want to sleep with straight girls because most of the time, straight girls are either confused or drunk and most straight girls have boyfriends and there are slight chances that a straight woman like you would end up back with her boyfriend, like just picture you and Caleb" said Amy. "Caleb is far away from me and we barley even hangout" said Hanna. "That is your loss Hanna, now you go over there and admit to Aria that you're bisexual which clearly you are, and you're scared to admit it and once you win Aria's heart you can fight Quiet and tell her to stop fucking your love interest" said Amy. "It's actually my fault for hooking Aria up with Quiet, I was still in love with Caleb and now I have these feelings for Aria" said Hanna. "Look blaming yourself isn't gonna prove anything, you didn't even know you were gonna fall for Aria, hell I didn't even knew I was gonna fall for Adrian when I used to be straight, but at least I was willingly to give up being straight and admit to Adrian that I am bisexual, and that is how I won her heart and look where we are now in a very healthy sexual relationship" said Amy. "Wow that really helped" said Hanna. "Of course that helped I know what it's like falling for a girl for the first time, and in fact you are wasting your time bugging me about Aria while I'm filling out this application while you should be going straight to Aria to tell her how you really feel" said Amy. "When you see Aria tell her for me?" said Hanna. "No I won't Hanna, Aria needs to hear it from you and if you can't tell Aria how you feel, then you really don't deserve her, and Aria doesn't deserve you as Aria is better off with Quiet sucking her pussy every night" said Amy. Hanna bows her head and luckily for Amy Hanna gets the point. "Ok, maybe I'll see Aria later after she stops fucking Quiet" said Hanna. "Take the time you need and go get your girl when you're ready" said Amy. "Alrighty then, hopefully I am prepared" said Hanna. "Alright I am just about done with my application I already filled out most of the obvious shit, and now I have signed my name a few times" said Amy. Amy does so as she finished filling out her job application. "Alright all done, now Hanna we're going to play a game" said Amy. "So what traps have you set up for me and how long do I have to complete them?" said Hanna. "Very funny Hanna, but I am going to pretend I'm Aria and you're going to admit to me that you're bisexual and you'll win my heart" said Amy. "I don't think that's gonna work Amy" said Hanna. "Look let's hurry up and try again, I have to give my form Adrian, now don't be such a pussy I am trying to help you win the girl of your dreams" said Amy. "Alright then" said Hanna. "(As Aria) Oh Hanna even though I am with Quiet and I have sex with her every now and then, I am actually in love with you Hanna, but you are a straight girl and it would be wrong of me to take advantage of your sexually" said Amy. "I know I'm straight, but I still love you and I could care less about my sexuality" said Hanna. "(As Aria) But are you sure you want to give up your sexuality for me love?" said Amy. "Yes Aria" said Hanna. "(As Aria) Then say it Hanna, say that you are bisexual, and I'll leave Quiet and I'll suck your pussy all night" said Amy. "I'm bi—I'm b—oh fuck Amy this isn't getting nowhere" said Hanna. "(As Aria) I see how it is then, you don't want to admit you're bisexual when you could've sucked my pussy all night, but that's fine because I'll be sucking Quiet's pussy every night and cancel our make out session" said Amy. "I'm sure Aria wouldn't go that far" said Hanna. "Hey I'm just being realistic, now you either woman up and tell Aria how you feel and don't come crying to me if Aria agrees to marry Quiet because I don't feel like helping you stop the wedding and we know how that turned out when Adrian and Emily tried to stop my wedding" said Amy. "Yeah I remember" said Hanna. "Well anyway I have to give my application to Adrian and then do some graduation shopping and I may check up on your to see about your status with Aria" said Amy. "I'll be heading home I'll see you later" said Hanna. Amy and Hanna gets ups. "See you later, thanks for stopping by" said Amy. "Anytime, thanks for the advice" said Hanna. Amy and Hanna hugs. "Now remember, when you talk to Aria I want you to not look back, like I said" said Amy. "Yeah" said Hanna. "Take care now and think about what I said" said Amy. "Bye" said Hanna. Hanna waves and walks off to leave the Amirian Bar while Amy picks her application and goes over to Adrian's office and knocks on the door and then Adrian opens up. "Hey there baby" said Adrian. "I am all finished" said Amy. Amy gives Adrian the application. "Come on in and shut the door behind you" said Adrian. Amy goes into Adrian's office and shuts the door behind her. "Oh and lock the door too while you at it" said Adrian. Amy locks the door while Adrian goes to her desk and sits in her chair looking at Amy's application. "I hope Hanna wasn't too much of a distraction out there" said Adrian. "Nah she wasn't, she was having some girl problems" said Amy. "So it seems" said Adrian. "Yeah it turns out that Hanna is in love with Aria, but the problem is Aria is already in a relationship with Quiet and Hanna has to top Quiet somehow by admitting her sexuality to win Aria's heart" said Amy. "That's nice baby, you can sit down if you want" said Adrian. "Thanks" said Amy. Amy sits down on a chair. "But yeah Hanna wasn't bothering me, and I had no problem with the application" said Amy. "That's good to hear, alright so it feels weird telling you this because I know you too damn well, but I'll have your application checked out and I'll let you know if I decide to hire you or not" said Adrian. "Hey baby you just doing your job and I am very proud of you" said Amy. "But anyway it looks like your interview is over and I want to thank you for coming" said Adrian. "No problem, so how long you staying?" said Amy. "Probably at closing night unless my mom decides to take over" said Adrian. "Ok then, I guess I'll be heading out then" said Amy. Amy gets up from the chair and is about to walk out of Adrian's office as Adrian interrupts her. "Babe that won't be necessary" said Adrian. Amy stops and turns around to face Adrian as Adrian gets up from her chair. "You forgot something?" said Amy. "Not exactly I was thinking how about we do some adult time while my job is being not so busy right now" said Adrian. Adrian walks to Amy and wraps her arms around her. "Oh Adrian and your pickup lines" said Amy. Adrian softly kisses Amy on her lips. "I still can't get enough of you and been thinking about this since I left you spending time with Spencer" said Adrian. "Adrian you are such a bae" said Amy. Amy and Adrian kiss each other softly on her lips. "Our love scene about to get lit, I can't wait to see our fans reaction" said Adrian. Adrian slowly unbuttons Amy's shirt. "Baby we barely have any fans, and no one don't even comment on our episodes except for the first episode" said Amy. "You and your fourth wall breaking" said Adrian. "Baby you started it" said Amy. Adrian removes Amy's shirt slowly and throws it on the ground. "Baby are you sure you want to do this here at your office?" said Amy. "Amy, don't act like we never fucked in my office before" said Adrian. "Yeah until Grace walked in on us" said Amy. "Well yeah it's a good thing you didn't your ex was looking for you" said Adrian. "She could've at least knocked even if I locked it" said Amy. Amy and Adrian starts kissing each other. "Us arguing when we're about to have sex is so steamy" said Adrian. "Adrian just shut the fuck up and take me" said Amy. "Yes ma'am" said Adrian. An R&B music starts playing when Adrian unstraps Amy's bra and removes it to expose Amy's titties as we see Amy's titties bouncing and Amy then slowly lifts up Adrian's shirt to remove them and throws them over and unstraps Adrian's bra to remove it causing Adrian's titties to be exposed and they bounces which turns Amy on so Amy uses both of her hands to rub Adrian's titties softly while Adrian wraps her arms around Amy's waist only for her to unzip Amy's dress by the zipper to where Amy's butt is at and pulls down her dress including Amy's underwear while Amy slides off her shoes and socks to kick the clothing off of Amy as Amy is now naked which provokes Amy to wrap her arms around Adrian's neck and kissing her lips with loving passion while Adrian pulls down her own pants and underwear and slides off her shoes and socks and kicks her pants and underwear on the floor as Adrian is also naked with Amy as which leads Amy and Adrian kissing each other on their lips like super hard as if they hadn't kissed each other in a long time as much as Amy and Adrian's been having sex for past episodes, and while Amy and Adrian's kissing gets more steamier than before Adrian knocks off of her things including Amy's job application which luckily falls on Adrian's chair and then Adrian picks up Amy while Amy still has her arms wrapped around Adrian as Adrian turns around and sits Amy on Adrian's desk kissing each other with passion still until Adrian pushes Amy to lay flat on her desk so Adrian could get down on her knees to suck Amy's pussy, but by the time Adrian was going to suck Amy's pussy, Amy kicks Adrian in her face as Adrian falls back and hit the wall as we see Adrian's titties bounces from the impact and Amy is seen laughing which turns Adrian on which made Adrian gets up and approaches to Amy and turns her over having Amy lying face down on the desk as Amy is preparing to get her butt sucked by that wasn't the case as when Amy turns around to look Adrian holds on to Amy's thighs and lifts them up and manage to put her pussy on Amy's pussy and then rides it back and forth as we see Adrian fucking Amy in a doggystyle position against her desk while Amy is holding on the edge of Adrian's desk while Amy is enjoying the pleasure. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Amy. While Adrian is continuing to thrust Amy's pussy from behind, Amy's titties bounces from the lovemaking while Amy is still holding on the edge of the desk and she even squeezes the edge of the desk so hard that she literally breaks the edge of the desk and almost loses balance when she cuts her hands on the sharp debris of the desk and grabs on the lower part of and grabs the clear edge of the desk where we see Amy's hand bleeding a bit from the cut but Amy is not worried due to her lovemaking with Adrian and then Adrian turns Amy back over to lay her flat on her desk so Adrian could lay on top of Adrian and goes back to rubbing her pussy against Amy's pussy as they are now fucking on Adrian's desk. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Amy. Amy and Adrian's titties are contacting each other as Amy wraps her arms around Adrian's neck so tight and Amy closes her eyes and throws her hand back to let out a load moan as the chapter ends before Amy's loud moaning can be heard.

Chapter 7: Join Me Please

The scene then changes to Alex's house as the camera pans down from the sky to Alex's house we see Spencer stands on the street by her car as she already had it parked like across from Alex's house while Spencer looks at Alex's house and sighs deeply and then the scene changes to Alex's room where Alex just gets done straighten out her room until there was a knock on the door and Alex rushes downstairs to the living and opens the door for Spencer. "Hey Alex" said Spencer. "So Spencer, you drop by her unannounced trying to find a way to foil my plans?" said Alex. Spencer just straights up lets herself in and closes the door behind her. "No I got something better in mind" said Spencer. Spencer walks towards Alex as Alex backs up thinking Spencer is trying to hurt her. "What you got in mind and what could be worse than trying to foil my master plan?" said Alex. Spencer grabs on to Alex to stop her from backing up. "I just want to hang out with my lovely favorite sister" said Spencer. This catches Alex with surprise. "Really?" said Alex. Spencer just went ahead and unbuttons Alex's shirt and rips off her shirt and even rips off her bra exposing Alex's titties as Alex's titties bounces. "Yes sis, I've been thinking about you recently and how much I missed you" said Spencer. "Oh my sweet sis you had me for a second" said Alex. "You should've been the favorite sister and not me, but I always looked up to you sis and in fact I love you Alex" said Spencer. Spencer leans towards Alex and kisses her passionately on her lips until Alex breaks away. "You sure you're not here to ambush me?" said Alex. Spencer rubs Alex's face with her finger gently. "Never sis, I was just feeling homesick and I want you back into my life just like old times" said Spencer. Alex then kisses Spencer back on her lips with passion. "I couldn't ask for a better sister" said Alex. "Just take me Alex, make me feel like a family again" said Spencer. And with that Spencer and Alex starts kissing each other with passion until it gets to the point where their kissing starts to get steamy and Spencer brushes Alex's shirt off her waist as it falls on the floor and Spencer even removes Alex's sweatpants and her underwear while Alex slides off her shoes and socks as Alex is now completely naked and before Spencer could remove her own clothes, Alex picks up Spencer while Spencer is still kissing Alex wildly on her lips as Spencer has her legs wrapped around Alex's waist while Alex carries Spencer up the stairs as then the scene changes as now Spencer is fully naked with Alex as Alex slowly lays Spencer down slowly on her bed to lay on top of Spencer kissing her with loving passion while a romantic and a suspenseful music plays in the background as Alex is seen gently rubbing Spencer's titties while Alex and Spencer continues to kiss each other with loving passion while Spencer wraps her arms around Alex's neck and places her hand behind her head until Alex starts kissing on Spencer's neck and ends up sucking Spencer's titties. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Spencer. Alex manage to fit Spencer's left tit in her mouth and sucks it very gently and leaves spit on her titties when Alex lets go of her titty with her mouth and then licks her nipple to goes back up and kisses Spencer so hard on her lips as Alex puts her pussy on Spencer's pussy and starts thrusting Spencer's pussy. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, o, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Spencer. Spencer gently rubs Alex's butt nice and smoothly while Spencer is continuing to get fucked by Alex while Alex stares at Spencer's face as Spencer is enjoying the pleasure and Spencer stares back at Alex provoking Spencer to gently rubs Alex's face and deeply kisses Alex on her lips for a few seconds and then Alex starts kissing around Spencer's titties to her stomach and ends up sucking Spencer's pussy. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OHHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHHH, OHHH" said Spencer. While Spencer is still getting her pussy sucked by Alex, Spencer places her hands on Alex's headboard and holds on to it as each time Alex sucks Spencer's pussy hard the camera would zoom in on Spencer's titties as we see Spencer's titties bounces very gently and very smoothly and also Spencer throws her head back enjoying her pussy getting sucked by Alex while Alex manage to lift Spencer up by her thigh and continues to suck Spencer's pussy nice and very wet while Spencer is holding on to the headboard. "OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHHHH, OHHHHH, OHHHHH, OHHHHH, OHH, OH, OH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHHH, OHHH" said Spencer. Just when Spencer's orgasm could get any louder than it already is, Spencer ejaculates in Alex's mouth which made Alex drop Spencer on her bed which made Spencer feels like she's gonna pass out and Alex lays back on top of Spencer kissing her on her lips while Alex and Spencer helps each other lick the cum off their mouths and then ends up cuddling with each other. "(Sighs happily) Wow, I have to admit that was hot" said Spencer. Alex stares at Spencer and smiles. "I couldn't agree more, so what's it feel now that you had sex with your own sister?" said Alex. "Kind of different, but I enjoyed it regardless" said Spencer. Spencer rubs Alex's face. "So it confirms you support incest" said Alex. "Well yeah and no and not 100% support it I would say" said Spencer. "Hey sis it's fine that you do, it is normal after all even though it's kind of disgusting, but you catch my drift" said Alex. "You're still a ballbreaker" said Spencer. "That's why I love you sis" said Alex. Spencer and Alex kissed each other. "Alright sis, now that you gained my trust let's say I move in" said Spencer. "You can if you want as long as you're not trying to kill me and if you're lucky I could call Makarov over for a threesome" said Alex. "No, that won't be necessary" said Spencer. "What you mean?" said Alex. "Sis, I want us to start a new life together fresh and I want you to join me and let me take you back instead" said Spencer. Alex laughs sarcastically. "What's so funny sis?" said Spencer. "You must think I'm a little weak minded, did you?" said Alex. "Alex, come on there's no time to joke about this" said Spencer. "Oh no this is no joke, I can already see where this is going, you drop by my house unexpected so I could let you go in my pants and I even sucked your pussy, which indicates that you used your ultimate weapon your pussy just to get me back on your good side so I could go against Ocelot, am I correct?" said Alex. Spencer doesn't say anything. "Just like you did with Mona" said Alex. "Alex I implore you think about this" said Spencer. "(Laughs) You implore me, you implore me, you always were for fancy words (Laughs) well things are different now my loving sister, now I'm in charge (Kisses Spencer on her forehead) no more Mary Drake, no more Toby Cavanaugh, and no more you" said Alex. Spencer looks discouraged. "(Smirks) Implores, I, I implores you to go back and tell your Latino friend or your so called pretend to be sister to send someone just a little bit more impressive next time" said Alex. "But they are going to kill us all Alex, Ocelot and your no good boyfriend is a fucking predator and he could rape you in seconds like he tried to do with me" said Spencer. Pfft, you must think I was born yesterday; you always think I was an idiot, and besides he would never try to rape me, and you were even scared to fuck him all because you didn't like him" said Alex. "That wasn't even the reason why I was scared he was just a straight up predator and it's obvious that he is using you, and does it even occurred to you that I actually came here to save you?" said Spencer. Alex just laughs it off sarcastically. "Do I look like I need saving?" said Alex. Spencer places her hands on Alex's face. "Alex please, I'm serious they're gonna kill us all, let me help you and then we'll start our new life as sister and sister" said Spencer. "Well you never tried to save me before, you only seemed to save yourself" said Alex. Spencer softly kisses Alex on her lips. "I'll tell you what baby sis, if you join me now I'll label you as my favorite sister, and I'll have sex with you, I mean lots of lots of sex" said Spencer. Spencer kisses Alex deeply on her lips. "You know I can't do that, if I join you, you'll just turn me in only to protect yourself" said Alex. "I don't save myself Alex and I tried to save you, but you straight up ignore me and I'm saving you right now because I love you so much and I want us to be family again" said Spencer. Spencer slowly kisses Alex on her lips to turn her own and then even licks Alex's lips. "You do realize that you're sleeping with the enemy right?" said Alex. "I'll do anything to get you back my loving sister" said Spencer. "I'm supposed to be having you to be captured here and make you suffer from Stockholm syndrome, but it seems you did all that for me" said Alex. Alex kisses Spencer back. "Please Alex" said Spencer. "Look sis, you can come over to my house anytime you like to seduce me all you want, but there is no way in hell I'll ever join you, your pussy may have worked on Mona and it damn sure isn't gonna work on me" said Alex. "I'm begging you to reconsider this, join me please" said Spencer. "And I'm begging you reconsider that you have two options, one you can either fuck me and spend time with me and two if you're not ok with it then you can get the fuck out of my house and stop trying to foil my plans like you always do" said Alex. "Maybe I lost you as a sister, but all I ever wanted was for you to look at me as a woman" said Spencer. This comment made Alex feels like she was loved but it still doesn't change the fact that Spencer and Alex are enemies despite for their love towards each other and it concludes that Alex refuses to change her mind. "Very well then" said Spencer. Spencer gets up out of bed leaving Alex laying on her bed and just when Spencer took two steps from reaching her clothes, Spencer goes back to Alex's bed to lay on top of Alex and desperately places her hands on Alex's face and deeply kissing Alex on her lips with passion as the romantic depression music starts to kick in while Spencer's lips already has her lips locked on to Alex's lips as we see tears falling from Spencer's eyes as she is still not giving up trying to get her sister back to join the good side. "(Voice breaking) Please" said Spencer. "You know I can't" said Alex. Spencer and Alex then tongue kissing each other, and their kissing gets to be even steamier to the point where Spencer holds on to Alex's face so tight and kisses Alex so roughly around her lips and starts kissing and sucking on Alex's chin while Alex wraps her arms around Spencer's neck. "I love you so much" said Spencer. "I love you too" said Alex. Spencer starts to cry while she continues to kiss Alex on her lips while Spencer gently rubbing Alex's titties around in circles and uses her fingernails to scratch Alex's nipples and we hear Alex moans a bit and then Spencer puts her pussy on Alex's pussy and starts thrusting it as it may seems like Spencer is raping Alex to get her to join her side. "(Crying) Please sis, I'm begging you Alex, I love you" said Spencer. Spencer desperately thrusts her pussy on Alex's pussy as Spencer rides her pussy back and forth. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Alex. "Join me please, you have to join" said Spencer. Spencer places her hands on Alex's face and deeply kisses Alex on her lips. "Not going to happen" said Alex. Spencer gets frustrated and slaps Alex on her face and then kisses her hard on her lips. "You are so horny, which makes me horny" said Alex. Spencer then kisses over Alex's neck and then starts kissing and sucking over Alex's titties and ends up kissing her stomach while Spencer holds on to Alex's thighs and starts sucking Alex's pussy. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OHHH, OHHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHHH, OHHH, OHHHHH, OHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHHH, OHHHHH, OHHHHHH, OHHH" said Alex. Alex places her hand on the back of Spencer's head while she is still getting her pussy sucked by Spencer and the music in the background turns sinister when Spencer sucks Alex's pussy really hard as, no many how long or how many times Spencer has to seduce her sister Alex still refuse to join Spencer to be on the good side to start a new life with her while Alex throws her head back and instead of moaning Alex has an evil grin on her face and laughs hysterical. "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HEE, HEE, HEEE, HEE, HEE, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA" said Alex. While Alex is laughing the camera zooms right in her mouth until the camera got entirely close to Alex's uvula and then the screen starts to blur out due to a transition as this chapter ends.

Chapter 8: Best Interview Ever

The transition then switches back to the Amirian Bar and the camera is zoomed so closed to 2 locked lips and when the camera pans away it's reveal the scene not only takes place in Adrian's office but also Amy and Adrian are still naked and they are both lying flat on their backs on Adrian's desk kissing each other with loving passion until the eventually break away from their kiss and happily sighs. "Oh baby what will I do without you?" said Amy. "You know I could ask the same thing about you my love" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian kissed each other softly. "Just imagine we go through the whole entire day with us walking around naked with each other" said Amy. "That sounds hot, but maybe on National Naked Day we'll think about it" said Adrian. "I just love staring and feeling all over your titties" Amy. Amy gently rubs Adrian's titties. "As I said before they are all yours sweetie" said Adrian. "But commenting about it is so hot" said Amy. "Sometimes I wish you were my first girlfriend and not Emily's" said Adrian. "Hey we're together now right" said Amy. "You were my childhood friend and you were the first one I ever made friends with and I had no idea that I was gonna end up falling for you" said Adrian. "Oh Adrian, don't beat yourself up over those, we were little kids and didn't know a goddamn thing about relationships and all that jazz and if even you could confess your love for me back then I would've rejected you because I was a straight girl back then, before I even knew what sexuality is" said Amy. "Emily was my 2nd friend I made, and we started dating for the first time when we were teens" said Adrian. "We need to have a flashback scene on when we first met" said Amy. "In future episodes darling it may happen, just give it time" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian kissed each other with passion. "Adrian, if anything happens to you like if you happened to be out of the picture, I don't know what to do" said Amy. "Listen to me my little Amy, I am not going anywhere" said Adrian. Amy then rolls over to lay on top of Adrian as Adrian wraps her hands around Amy's lower back as we see Adrian's hands are near Amy's bare butt. "You sure about that love, because I don't want to lose you" said Amy. Adrian smoothly rubs Amy's naked butt. "There is nothing to worry about love, you're not gonna lose me and even if you did I'll always come back to you, I promise, and I want you to remember that" said Adrian. "I just love you so goddamn much" said Amy. Amy and Adrian starts kissing each other wildly and Amy backs away from the kiss and she just remembered something. "Oh honey something just came to my hand as I remembered something" said Amy. Adrian smoothly rubs Amy's back. "What is it?" said Adrian. "Earlier today, well after you left my house on the way here as I was cuddling with Spencer" said Amy. "Yes what about?" said Adrian. "Me and Spencer were kissing each other but we didn't go any further than that and the way how she kept kissing me, it seems that Spencer was all self-confident of her sexuality" said Amy. "You sure about that?" said Adrian. "Yeah she wants to make things right with her sister and make her join her side and in order to do that she has to have sex with her sister to turn her good and I tried to recommend her that may not work" said Amy. "If Spencer's sure it can work, then you should let her test her theory" said Adrian. "Yeah and she also has a crush on her boss, the one we spoke to at our prom" said Amy. "Oh that Latino lady, I forgot her name" said Adrian. "Yeah it seems like she wants to impressive and I was basically teaching Spencer how to sexualize a woman by rubbing each other's tits" said Amy. "That's pretty much it right?" said Adrian. Amy stares at Adrian's eyes. "Yes that's all" said Amy. Amy gently rubs Adrian's face and kiss her on the lips. "Oh baby" said Adrian. "So Adrian, Spencer wanted to have sex with me, so I told her no and I was wondering do you want us, you and me to have sex with Spencer?" said Amy. "Like a threesome?" said Adrian. "Yes, and Spencer also wanted to know if she can watch us have sex" said Amy. "I'm ok with that baby, I'm done and thanks for letting me know and get my permission" said Adrian. "No problem sweetheart" said Amy. "Next time you see Spencer, let her know and call me and discuss how we gonna plan it out and we'll have our night a hot one" said Adrian. "And maybe we can help Spencer win the girl of her dreams" said Amy. "I love the way you think baby, you're the smartest girl ever" said Adrian. "This is the best interview ever" said Amy. Adrian hugs Amy so tight as Amy and Adrian kiss each other deeply on her lips as Amy is rubbing Adrian's face while they are still kissing until Amy decides to go back to thrusting Adrian's pussy with her pussy as Amy and Adrian returns to having sex on Adrian's desk as the scene changes to Alex's house and at Alex's room the sex is already over like a few minutes ago as Spencer and Alex are now fully dressed and we only see Spencer just getting done straight out her shirt after she had put it on shortly. "You know sis, despite the fact I fucking hate you, you still fuck like a champ and you are a true lesbian" said Alex. "More like bisexual and I am very proud of it" said Spencer. "That finally makes both of us and you were lucky that I was always bisexual, and deep down inside I wish I had my shot with Aria Montgomery but sadly she's taken" said Alex. "Yeah so stay away from her" said Spencer. "I'm sure you'll win Angela's heart; I can tell she adores you so much" said Alex. "You are still such a great sis" said Spencer. Alex smiles and puts her hand on Spencer's shoulder. "Listen to me little sis, we are still enemies and I still can't allow you to get in my way and whatever goes especially when things goes wrong between us, either it's you or me, just end it" said Alex. "Alex I don't think I can" said Spencer. "This is the life I choose, when the time comes all goods must come to an end, and if you truly love me you'd understand that" said Alex. Spencer puts her hands on Alex's face and kisses Alex on her lips and Alex kisses Spencer back on her lips as it turns out all passionately and they both eventually face the fact that one day they may end up killing each other if they have to, until Spencer and Alex breaks away from their kiss. "Still visit me whenever Makarov is not around" said Alex. "I'll keep that in mind" said Spencer. "Now let go our separate ways and get the fuck out of my house and don't trespass here ever again" said Alex. Spencer gets in Alex's face. "You're never going to get away with this Alex, you pull one move and I will be sure to have you arrested you understand?" said Spencer. "I believe you're done here" said Alex. "And that you are right" said Spencer. Spencer kisses Alex on her lips and pushes her to the wall and briefly stuns her as Spencer storms out of Alex's room. "I love you, you sack stupid son of a bitch" said Alex. "Fuck you cunt" said Spencer. Alex laughs it off and the scene changes to Spencer leaving Alex's house and takes her phone out of her pocket and dials Amy's number while walking to her car and then the scene goes back to Adrian's office at the Amirian Bar as Amy is still thrusting Adrian's pussy on her desk. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Adrian. Just then Amy's phone rings from her pants pocket that is on the floor which interrupts Amy and Adrian's lovemaking. "Oh shit really?" said Amy. "Baby, can't you just ignore it?" said Adrian. "Nah, I'll answer it since I'll be heading out soon anyway" said Amy. While Amy is still laying on top of Adrian, Amy reaches down for her pants on the floor which causes Amy's titties presses against Adrian's titties as Adrian is turned on by this. "Oh baby I can tell this is gonna be a recurring thing" said Adrian. Amy's hand is near her pants pocket and Amy's titties is smushing so hard on Adrian's titties which makes Adrian moans a bit and when Amy's hand is finally inside of her pocket Amy's titties is smushed even farther on Adrian's titties as the camera gets a close up because of Amy and Adrian's titties are smushed together their milk comes out of their nipples slightly as if their titties were like ejaculating until Amy manage to grab her phone out of her pocket and when she lifts up off of Adrian, Amy and Adrian's titties pops out from being smushed together and starts bouncing like crazy until they eventually stopped and then Amy answers her phone. "Hello" said Amy. "Hey Amy you busy?" said Spencer. Spencer had already got in the car after waiting a few seconds for Amy to pick up. "As a matter of fact I am busy, I am literally having sex with Adrian in her work office" said Amy. "Was that part of the interview?" said Spencer. "No, my interview is finished, and I already filled and handed my application with Adrian and I was about to leave and then we decide to have sex in her office" said Amy. Adrian smiles at Amy. "That sounds like some hot kinky shit" said Spencer. "So, was there any reason why you called?" said Amy. "Yeah and speaking of sex, I just had sex with my twin sister Alex" said Spencer. "Awesome, so how did it go?" said Amy. "It was hot and steamy we even did missionary mostly" said Spencer. "No, I meant did your pussy manage to get her to join you?" said Amy. "Sadly no it didn't work, Alex has still fallen to the dark side" said Spencer. "Oh I'm sorry to hear that and I hate to say I told you so, but just because your pussy turned Mona good, doesn't mean Alex is gonna turn good as everyone is different" said Amy. Spencer starts crying. "(Voice breaking) Oh that is so true" said Spencer. "Oh my poor sweetie don't cry; you're going to be fine" said Amy. "No I won't" said Spencer. "Your sister is just blind enough to see how much you needed her, and you didn't need to be treated that way" said Amy. Spencer sniffs. "True, and Amy I guess it's safe to say that I am officially bisexual, and I know for a while, and you know the worst part is I am in love with her" said Spencer. "I thought you were in love with your boss" said Amy. "I love Angela too, we had sex one time and even thou I label Angela as my lover we're not really official yet" said Spencer. "Then it's not the end of the world and you go tell Angela how you feel, she seems nice and wouldn't take advantage of you" said Amy. "I still have yet to end it with Ricky, it may crush his heart, but I never even loved him like I thought, and I was having a mental break down after my breakup with Toby and I wasn't myself and I had to move on" said Spencer. "It's reasonable Spencer, and at least you're following what your heart tells you and that is why you'd make a great sis" said Amy. "Thanks little sis" said Spencer. "Oh by the way, I did talk to Adrian about your request about the threesome thing, Adrian says she's fine with it" said Amy. "Hey Spencer, I hear you may have a thing for my girlfriend" said Adrian. "(Laughs) Don't pay her no mind Spencer" said Amy. "Hi Adrian and maybe" said Adrian. "(To Adrian) She said maybe (To Spencer) anyway I was thinking that after Adrian and I graduate we're going take you to a small trip, just you me and Adrian and also we'll help you find a way to win Angela's heart" said Amy. "You'd do that Amy?" said Spencer. "That's what sisters are for" said Amy. "So where you guys gonna take me?" said Spencer. "It's a surprise but I'm the one who's gonna drive you there and Adrian gonna join us a few minutes late so she can spend time with her mom at her bar as a celebration, so I'll let you know ok" said Amy. "Alright then, I love you" said Spencer. "I love you too, take care" said Amy. "See you later and good luck at the ceremony" said Spencer. Amy hangs up. "Wow Amy you are full of surprises" said Adrian. "Our trip of ours is gonna be fun" said Amy. Amy and Adrian kissed each other. "Just a few more days until we graduate" said Amy. "Yeah I know, and soon once you get this job me and you gonna go house searching, just as we planned" said Adrian. Amy leans on Adrian's chest and rubs her tits. "We could lay here naked all day if we want" said Amy. "I wish, but break time is almost over so you can at least stay here and help me out just a bit as a little practice if you like" said Adrian. "That would be great" said Amy. "Oh I love you" said Adrian. "I love you too" said Amy. "And serious hashtag get Noire the creator of this fanfiction a girlfriend and please fall for him" said Adrian. "I just hoping and praying he will my love" said Amy. Amy and Adrian starts kissing each as the screen fades to black.

Chapter 9: Lauren & Madison's Love Triangle

Meanwhile it is now evening as the screen fades back in as the scene changes to Madison's room where Madison and Lauren are sleeping in the bed naked together after they had stopped making love a few hours ago and Madison is the first one to wake up and turns around to face Lauren, only for Lauren to have her back facing Madison due to her still sleeping which provokes Madison to lift the covers off of Lauren's body to stare at her butt and Madison gently rubs Lauren's butt and gently pats her ass like it's a puppy and then Madison rubs the side of Lauren's body slowly and Lauren eventually wakes up and turns her head to see Madison. "(Yawn) Hey baby, what time is it?" said Lauren. "Almost nighttime" said Madison. Madison rubs Lauren's face. "You slept like a sexy baby" said Madison. "So did you my love" said Lauren. Madison and Lauren kissed each other softly. "Hmm smells like you have a morning breath" said Lauren. Madison smiles. "I don't care" said Madison. "This is the best day of my life" said Lauren. Madison smoothly rubs around Lauren's face. "Mines too baby" said Madison. "(Breathes heavenly) I'm so wet right now" said Lauren. "Say no more love" said Madison. Madison and Lauren starts kissing each other with loving passion while Madison holds on Lauren's body to turn her around facing Madison so Madison could lay on top of Lauren kissing each other very deeply and it starts to get steamy while Madison gently rubs over Lauren's face while the kissing continues until Madison breaks away from the kiss and starts kissing over Lauren's neck and kisses her titties and then licks down her stomach and sucks on Lauren's navel as we hear Lauren moans a bit and Lauren even briefly rubs the back of Madison's head while Madison slides down as when Madison lifts her butt in the air the covers slides off of Madison's body as Madison's butt is now exposed when Madison eventually slides down to start sucking Lauren's pussy. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Lauren. While Lauren is enjoying getting her pussy sucked she throws her head back and closes her eyes while moaning and has her hands placed on the back of Madison's head until Madison holds on to Lauren's waist tight and turns her over to switch position as Madison is laying on her bed flat on her back leaving Lauren on top of Madison's mouth as they are performing face sitting position while Madison continues to suck Lauren's pussy nice and dry. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Lauren. Lauren's titties bounces each time she is getting her pussy sucked while we see Madison thrusting her pussy in the air due to the pussy sucking and Madison gently licks over Lauren's pussy until Lauren bends over backwards to lean her head above Madison's pussy and was able to throw her head back even further as Lauren is manage to suck Madison's pussy in her acrobatic way and in a 69 position as they end up sucking each other pussies hard and the slurping sounds are heard and the moaning are muffled as the slurping continues until Madison wraps her legs around Lauren's body to pick her up with her legs causing Lauren to break away from the pussy sucking and then spin tosses Lauren in the air horizontal and catches her and then tosses Lauren in the air again and this time Madison manage to use her legs to flip over Lauren having Lauren to face and catches her with her legs again and uses them to descend Lauren down quickly as Lauren lays on top of Madison and Lauren's titties lands on Madison's titties as they are being smushed together which surprises Lauren. "Hmm I didn't know you were acrobatic" said Lauren. "I could say the same thing about you darling" said Madison. "You know cartwheeling was my thing" said Lauren. "And you invented cartwheeling 69" said Madison. "I'm pretty sure someone else thought about that before we did" said Lauren. Lauren and Madison smiles at each other and then kissed each other with loving passion until they both break away from the kiss. "Can you believe we knew each other since kindergarten?" said Lauren. "Yeah we didn't get along at first all because we were fighting over a toy block and just like they we end up sharing, only because you gave me another block and we became friends really fast" said Madison. "I vaguely remember that but I'm happy that the power of sharing is what got us to become best friends" said Lauren. "And you were like a sister to me" said Madison. Lauren and Madison softly kissed. "And then Amy came along in the 2nd grade and she was so lonely" said Lauren. "Yup and I was kind enough to let her hang out with us and made a pact together and we taught her the meaning of friendship until she eventually starting making other friends" said Madison. "And years later Amy is in a relationship as so are we" said Lauren. Lauren and Madison happily sighs and kissed each other very softly. "Hey Madison?" said Lauren. Lauren places her hands on Madison's face. "Yeah babe?" said Madison. "I'm sorry that I pushed you away when you were falling for me, I just didn't feel the connection between you and me until I remember all the years we spent time together and we had each other's back" said Lauren. Madison rubs Lauren's face. "You have nothing to be sorry about, I had confident and took Amy's advice and I knew you were gonna think it over and choose me" said Madison. "I was so full of myself when I told you I wasn't gay, but I want to be honest with you Madison at the time I told you this, I felt attracted to you" said Lauren. Madison smiles "So you had a crush on me all along" said Madison. "It was sometimes after we found out Amy cheated on Ben with Adrian and I didn't know how to express my sexuality towards women, and this shit my dad kept telling me being a lesbian in a sin had me clearly in denial and I didn't even know if I was straight anymore and I was confused" said Lauren. "(Smiles happily) You had a crush on me, oh Lauren it is a good thing I kept pursuing you because I felt it" said Madison. "The connection between us is really real baby and I can't deny anymore" said Lauren. "You were always bisexual" said Madison. "Well yeah and kind of, I thought about being with you, but I couldn't find the right time" said Lauren. Madison happily hugs Lauren's naked body as their titties bounces on each other. "It doesn't matter, because we're officially a couple now" said Madison. "So you're not going to get annoyed if I want to keep on having sex with you?" said Lauren. "No baby, why would I?" said Madison. "I enjoy sucking your butt and licking it and it also taste so good" said Lauren. Lauren kisses Madison over her neck and turns her over to have Madison lying flat face down on her bed and Lauren kisses her back. "Your back is so soft to kiss" said Lauren. Lauren then holds on to Madison's thigh and lifts her butt in the air while Madison turns around to see Lauren looking at Madison's ass up in her face. "Oh Madison no girl as a clean ass as yours baby" said Lauren. "My ass is cute isn't it?" said Madison. Lauren smoothly rub Madison's butt nice and softly and even squeezes them cheeks. "It's very cute Madison, your ass is 100% clean and it smells very good and I just want to kiss it" said Lauren. "Go ahead and kiss my ass" said Madison. Lauren laughs. "Your puns are really turning me on, and I'm pretty sure my ass kissing will turn you on" said Lauren. Lauren smoothly and slowly kissing Madison's butt with loving passion as if she was kissing Madison on the lips. "Oh baby who needs a toilet paper when I could use your lips on my ass" said Madison. Lauren then licks Madison's butthole a bit and kisses her ass some more until Lauren eventually turns Madison back around and lays back on top of Madison just to kiss her deeply on her lips. "HMMMMM you taste like ass" said Madison. "Your ass does taste good my lesbian girlfriend" said Lauren. "Remind me to teach you about your pickup lines" said Madison. "If Noire was here well technically he is since he is the creator of this fanfiction he'd join us" said Lauren. "But it's up to him sweetheart, he has to lose his virginity in real life" said Madison. "Not necessarily" said Lauren. "But I have faith in him" said Madison. "Oh any we should visit Amy together and tell her the good news" said Lauren. "That is a great idea" said Madison. "After that may I spend the night over and go for another round?" said Lauren. Madison wraps her arms around Lauren's neck. "Lauren your body is my body and my body is your body, so there is no need to ask and if you want to fuck me, then stop on by and fuck me as long as you like" said Madison. "I love you so much" said Lauren. Lauren and Madison are passionately kissing each other. "We should get dressed then and stop by at Amy's" said Madison. "I'm with you" said Lauren.

Chapter 10: There's Always Time For A Hot Shower

The scene then changes Quiet's house as it is now evening and at Quiet's room Aria and Quiet sleeps together on her bed still naked as they had already stop having sex a few hours ago until there was a text message chime coming from Aria's phone which wakes up Aria and reaches down from the bed to dig in her pocket to get her phone out and sees that the text message came from Hanna asking Aria does she wants to come over her house for the night like they agreed earlier and so Aria starts to type buttons on her phone writing Hanna back while Quiet also wakes up. "Hey baby" said Quiet. "Hmm you're up, usually you're always the first to get up" said Aria. "I just heard you typing on your phone" said Quiet. Aria sends the message to Hanna telling her she's on her way. "Yeah that was just Hanna, she had paid Amy a visit while Amy was on her interview and Hanna is back at home and I'm supposed to head to her house to spend the night over there, because I kind of promised" said Aria. "You know I would love to meet this Hanna person" said Quiet. "You will one day love" said Aria. Aria then gets up out of bed as the covers slides off her body revealing Aria's naked body and then Aria bends down to pick up her pants while Quiet stares at Aria's clean butt and smiles at it and quickly smacks Aria's ass before she could even pull her panties up. "Baby, you don't have to smack my ass every time I bend my ass down to pick up my underwear and pants" said Aria. Aria smiles at Quiet. "But your ass was staring at me" said Quiet. Aria pulls up her underwear covering her butt now. "Oh shut you up you" said Aria. "So I don't know if I ask, but how close are you and Hanna?" said Quiet. "She's my childhood friend and she's like a sister to me, whenever I feel down Hanna always have my back and I would always go to her and tell her about my problems, like the time I never told Spencer how I felt about her until I told her at the very last second as I waited too long because she had started dating Toby at that time, and that is when I went to over to Hanna and I told her about this and she even helped me get over my depression by taking me to this party and we ended up being drunk together and then we had—um we had passed up" said Aria. Aria puts her bra on. "Sounds like you two really do look out for each other" said Quiet. Aria puts her pants on and pulls them up. "Oh baby you have no idea" said Aria. "I still want to meet her still" said Quiet. "I'll let you know when" said Aria. "Thinking about kissing Hanna?" said Quiet. This hits Aria as she feels that Quiet may be on to her. "Not at all, we're best friends and trust me you'll love her she is really nice" said Aria. Aria puts on her shirt. "That's all I wanted to know sweetheart" said Quiet. "Alright well I have to go, I'll call you in the morning and if need me over for sex just let me know" said Aria. "If I not busy that is" said Quiet. Aria goes over to Quiet and bends down as Aria and Quiet kiss each other with passion while Quiet is still laying on her bed until they break away. "I love you Quiet" said Aria. "I love you too Aria" said Quiet. Aria pokes her butt out near Quiet. "Is my ass cute like this?" said Aria. "Very" said Quiet. "That's all I need to know" said Aria. "Oh and Aria, that lady that was out there, you think she coming back?" said Quiet. "Oh you don't have to worry about her she's dead for good, now I have to good I'll talk to you tomorrow" said Aria. "Bye I love you" said Quiet. "I love you too" said Aria. Aria walks out of Quiet's room as the scene changes to Aria finally made her way to Hanna's front doorstep and knocks on her door and waited for a few seconds until Hanna opens the door to greet Aria. "Hey Aria, you came" said Hanna. "Indeed I have, when did I ever stood you out?" said Aria. "Never, it shows how you deeply care for me" said Hanna. "And that I do" said Aria. Hanna smiles and laughs. "So how was your date?" said Hanna. "It went quite well" said Aria. "Did you had sex with Quiet?" said Hanna. "Um Hanna" said Aria. "Did you Aria, did you had sex with Quiet?" said Hanna. Aria sighs deeply. "Yes" said Aria. Hanna comes up to Aria and attempts to kiss her on her lips and Aria backs away before Hanna's lips could lock on to Aria's lips. "You know Hanna, truth be told I wanted to talk to you about this and we really need to set things straight" said Aria. "What are you talking about?" said Hanna. "First of all I only came over here to spend time with you and maybe we could like watch Netflix or play some Wii-U games or even get us something to eat and second I didn't come all the way over here just to make out with you again" said Aria. "Ok you don't have to be so harsh" said Hanna. "Oh trust me you'll know what I'm harsh" said Aria. "Besides I'm pretty sure that is the main reason why you came over here, because you can't resist me" said Hanna. "Says the bitch who can't even admit her own sexuality" said Aria. "And what the fuck does that supposed to mean?" said Hanna. "It means I am not kissing you anymore, my heart belongs to Quiet and no one else" said Aria. "I can tell in your eyes Aria that you want my lips" said Hanna. "So now you're hitting on me now?" said Aria. "Look whatever Aria I asked you over so we can spend time together" said Hanna. "And try to get in my fucking pants" said Aria. "Not necessary" said Hanna. "Look Hanna I may come off as rude but you need to face the fact that you are a fucking creeper who constantly stalks me and you are overly obsessing about my sex life with Quiet when it has nothing to do with you and in fact you aggressively kiss me just so I could get my mind off oh her, well your seductive acts doesn't work on me Hanna and you know I don't deal with creepy stalkers" said Aria. "At least I didn't take a picture of you having sex with Quiet" said Hanna. "Look the point is that I am here to spend time with you as normal friends and nothing more and you better promise me one thing Hanna, no more kissing" said Aria. "Ok if I must" said Hanna. "You're gonna promise because I am not coming over here just to kiss you and that is that" said Aria. The scene then changes to Hanna's room and just like that Aria and Hanna are laying on Hanna's bed kissing each other with loving passion while Aria is laying on top of Hanna while Hanna smoothly rubs Aria's face while their kissing gets even more steamier and they moan together briefly while Hanna rubs over Aria's back during their kissing until they eventually break away from the kiss nice and slowly as their salvia drools out of their mouths. "Goddamn it Hanna you're always so damn persistent" said Aria. Hanna licks Aria's lips. "Because you can't admit that I'm right, you can't resist me" said Hanna. "Maybe you're right I can admit that" said Aria. Aria and Hanna kisses each other nice and slowly. "But seriously Aria, you really hurt my feelings calling me a stalker, I am nothing like that prick Ezra" said Hanna. "I know I'm sorry, but does it ever occur that I am confused as much as you?" said Aria. "Maybe, but it occurred to me that you are so hot when you're paranoid" said Hanna. Hanna kisses Aria on her lips softly. "Oh Hanna I love you so much" said Aria. "I love you too" said Hanna. Aria and Hanna kiss each other again as if they can't even stop kissing each other. "I love kissing you so much Hanna Marin" said Aria. "And so do I Aria Montgomery" said Hanna. Aria and Hanna are kissing each other really slowly until they break away and then deeply sighs with happiness. "Hanna you can still invite me over or come to my place if you still want us to keep kissing, maybe it'll give you a better chance to admit your sexuality" said Aria. "I'm still working on it" said Hanna. Aria and Hanna kissed other with passion. "So Aria, how did you and Quiet had sex?" said Hanna. "We were scissoring with each other and I sucked her pussy and she sucked my pussy and we even doggystyle at one point and sucked each other's butts" said Aria. Hanna kisses Aria on her lips. "That sounds so hot" said Hanna. "Yeah it was very" said Aria. "Does Quiet fuck you better than me?" said Hanna. "To be honest I don't even know and then again, having sex with you makes me feel a lot save with you since you care so much about me and I thank you for that" said Aria. Aria rubs Hanna's face. "We are really meant for each other" said Hanna. "Yeah and speaking of which, I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, but Quiet actually wants to meet you" said Aria. "We'll see" said Hanna. "If you do meet Quiet, you cannot tell her about us being secret lovers, it's gonna break her heart" said Aria. "It feels like it's my fault that you are cheating on her, I regret fixing you up with her" said Hanna. "Hey baby you had no idea that Caleb would be ok with you seeing or dating other people, I'd probably would done the same thing too" said Aria. "I only did it out of love to make you happy and I didn't think you'd want me because I was with Caleb" said Hanna. "But again sweetheart you had no idea that he would allow you to date me and neither did I" said Aria. "Yeah that makes sense" said Hanna. "Of course it does" said Aria. Aria and Hanna softly kissed each other on the lips. "Ok if you still need me I'll be in the shower naked" said Aria. Aria gets up off of Hanna and her bed and removes her shirt. "So you want to use my shower?" said Hanna. "I hope you don't mind" said Aria. Aria unstraps her bra and takes them off exposing her titties as they bounces to get Hanna's attention. "No not at all" said Hanna. "You want to join me?" said Aria. "I'll be in there a sec I am going to look up Instagram for a few minutes" said Hanna. Aria slides off her shoes and socks and takes off pants and Aria's pussy is exposed as Aria is now fully naked which turns Hanna on. "I'll be in there in 20 minutes ok babe?" said Aria. "Alright then" said Hanna. As Aria walks off to leave Hanna's room, Hanna stares at Aria's bare butt and then picks up her phone to look up Instagram for a few minutes and even posted a story post on it until the screen does a little transition due to the time jump as the scene changes to Hanna's bathroom where Aria and Hanna are completely naked with each other in the shower bathing each other as Aria and Hanna's naked bodies are covered with suds and they are seen rubbing and cleaning their naked bodies slowly while an R&B music plays in the background. "We should add shampoo on our bodies ok love?" said Aria. "I want to use my body to do it" said Hanna. "Whatever what fits your boat it's fine with me" said Aria. Hanna then holds on to Aria's body and turns her over to allow the shower to rinse the suds off of Aria's body while the suds are being rinsed off exposing Aria's titties while Aria throws her head back and closes her eyes as the shower pours down on her face and she even holds on to Hanna in the process while Hanna reaches over for the shampoo and opens it to pour some on her hands and grabs on to Aria's head to move her head closer to her so Hanna could rub shampoo over her hair to wash it. "Your hair is so soft when it's being washed" said Hanna. "(Sexy tone) Hmm-mm" said Aria. Hanna then wipes Shampoo over Aria's face and even rubs it on Aria's eyes but this doesn't even burns her, then Hanna picks up the shampoo and adds more of it on her hands and this time and smoothly rubs the shampoo on Aria's shoulder and then Hanna picks up the shampoo again and this time she pours it all over on Aria's naked body and Aria smiles while Hanna rubs around Aria's titties nice and smoothly and then starts sucking on Aria's titties and licks them cleaning her titties with her tongue while Aria holds on to Hanna's head cuddling while Hanna continues to suck Aria's titty while Aria reaches over for the shampoo and opens it and pours it all over Hanna's naked body and rubs her hair to clean it and then Hanna breaks away from sucking Aria's titty and takes the shampoo from Aria and lifts it above her. "Life your head up and open your mouth" said Hanna. Aria opens her mouth and Hanna squeezes the shampoo bottle as the shampoo goes in Aria's mouth and although she doesn't swallow but the shampoo lands on her tongue and Hanna opens her mouth to squirt shampoo on her tongue as well and then ends up tongue kissing Aria while Hanna and Aria clean each other's tongues with shampoo and even kissing each other with loving passion while the suds begins to foam out of their mouths while they're still kissing and then Aria and Hanna rubs each other's faces and wipes the suds off their face and Hanna turns Aria around and pins her on the glass door of the shower as we see Aria's titties all pressed up against the glass while Hanna smoothly rubs around Aria's stomach and even rubs Aria's navel with her finger to clean it. "Hmm, oh, oh, oh, oh baby" said Aria. Hanna then slides her hand down on Aria's stomach and ends up rubbing Aria's pussy to clean her pussy and then fingers her to clean inside of Aria's pussy while Hanna's finger is covered with shampoo. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Aria. A bunch of soapy foams starts coming out of Aria's pussy as Hanna reaches for the shampoo bottle and squirts over her own titties and then places Aria's hands on the glass so Hanna could use her titties to rub Aria's back with it as Hanna is scrubbing Aria's back with her titties up and down. "Hmm, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Aria. As Hanna continues to scrubs Aria's back with her titties, Aria's back starts to get covered with suds until Hanna turns Aria around to have her face Hanna and then they kiss each other for a while as Hanna then picks up the shampoo bottle and squirts it on Aria's pussy and puts it back down and instead of fingering Aria, this time Hanna picks up Aria by her waist to place Aria's pussy on Hanna's stomach and literally moves Aria up and down allowing Aria to scrub her pussy on Hanna's stomach while Hanna holds on to Aria's butt and at the position it looks like Aria is fucking Hanna and the pussy scrubbing is turning Aria on. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Aria. While Aria continues to scrub her pussy on Hanna's stomach Aria and Hanna's titties are constantly colliding with each other and they bounces smoothly and just when Aria starts the ride on Hanna's stomach faster to clean her body the scene then changes back to Hanna's room where Aria pops up in front of the camera holding on to Hanna as it reveals that they are sitting on Hanna's bed still naked as their bodies are now dried which also reveals that Hanna and Aria are indeed having sex when the camera pans out a bit as it shows Hanna is the one on top sitting on Aria's lap and thrust her pussy on Aria's pussy. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Aria. While Aria continues to moan with pleasure, Aria wraps around Hanna's neck until they both ejaculate into each other. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" said Aria and Hanna. And just when the sex is over Aria hugs Hanna very tight and rubs her head nice and smoothly while Hanna hugs Aria back by wrapping her arms around Aria's waist and places her on hand on Aria's butt. "I didn't say anything about us having sex after we bathe together" said Aria. "I just can't resist that baby, and neither can you" said Hanna. "I will let this slide, ok baby" said Aria. Hanna and Aria kissed each other very softly. "I love you so much Hanna" said Aria. "I love you too Aria" said Hanna. "Oh Hanna, I forgot to tell you, that while I was at Quiet's house Ezra's ex stopped by" said Aria. "Oh who is she again?" said Hanna. "Nicole Gordon" said Aria. "So did she found out?" said Hanna. "She pretty much did, she followed me to Quiet's house just to kill me, but we fought it off for a while until I eventually killed her" said Aria. "Oh no wonder you sounded paranoid earlier" said Hanna. "Yeah, but it is over and deal with, I just want to spend the night with you my love" said Aria. Hanna and Aria goes back to cuddle with each other and rubs their naked bodies while the camera pans away and fades to black as we're about to go to another time jump.

Chapter 11: Graduation Day

A few days passed as the screen fades back it as it is now early in the evening and at Amy's house in her room, Amy already has on her white cap and gown for her graduation, but her hat is off at the moment as Amy sits at her chair in front of her mirror stand with Ashley standing behind Amy combing her hair. "(Sighs happily) Man I can't believe it's this time of day for you" said Ashley. "I know right" said Amy. "You about to go graduate and you're going to start a new life all in one year" said Ashley. "It feels like my life is already beginning, I have a loving girlfriend who loves and cares for me so much and I am about to start working scene, Adrian has to let me know when my shift starts and we're already discussing about living at our own place together" said Amy. "Did you pick out where you two gonna live at?" said Ashley. "Haven't decided, but I was thinking about living in New York that was always my dream" said Amy. "And it will be once your life goes smoothly as planned" said Ashley. Ashley continues to comb Amy's hair. "Adrian may be pregnant but we're not 100% sure yet" said Amy. "I hope ya'll find out soon" said Ashley. "I am ready to be a mother and I wonder how our child is gonna address as" said Amy. "I'm pretty certain your child would address Adrian as Mother since she's the one that's gonna give birth and your child will address you as Mom or Mommy" said Ashley. "That is another thing Adrian and I need to discuss, and I haven't done baby shopping yet to be safe" said Amy. "Today is the big day and I can't wait to see you get your diploma as we gonna cheer for you" said Ashley. "And the best part about the graduation ceremony is that I get to sit next to Adrian, due to our last name order" said Amy. "Wow isn't that fate?" said Ashley. "Thank goodness my last name starts with a J" said Amy. "May ya'll were lucky" said Ashley. "Oh and speaking of that sometimes after graduation and at the right best moment I am going to pop Adrian the question" said Amy. "What you mean?" said Ashley. "Come on sis think" said Amy. "I think I can tell where this is going" said Ashley. "Well put it this way, between you and me yesterday morning I did go to JC Penny and brought Adrian a little something, something and tonight I'm gonna ask her" said Amy. Amy smiles happily while Ashley barely squeals with joyful. "Sis you better go for it" said Ashley. Amy quietly squeals while Ashley gets in front of Amy only to sit on her lap and wrap her arms around Amy's neck while Ashley's lower back is exposed as we see Amy places both of her hands on Ashley's lower back to where her butt is. "Oh Amy, you and Adrian really do deserve each other as much as we deserve each other as loving sisters" said Ashley. "I may have more than one so called sisters, but you'll always be my number 1 favorite sister" said Amy. "Oh I love you so much" said Ashley. "I love you too" said Amy. Amy and Ashley starts kissing each other with passion while Ashley places both of her hands on Amy's face and they are kissing each other for a few seconds as it gets steamier until there was a knock at the front door. "(From outside of Amy's room) Ames I got it" said George. Amy and Ashley break away from the kiss. "We expecting someone?" said Ashley. "Yeah I invited Aria and Hanna to my graduation, and I told them to meet me in my room" said Amy. "Oh ok then" said Ashley. "Now hurry up and let's finish kissing before they come upstairs" said Amy. "Yes sis" said Ashley. Amy and Ashley goes back to kissing each other with loving passion while Amy rubs Ashley's lower back and gently squeezes her lower back while Amy and Ashley starts tongue kissing each other while Ashley carefully rubs her hair back as the kissing continues until there was a knock on Amy's door. "Ok we stop kissing now, off you go" said Amy. Ashley gets up off of Amy and Amy gets up from her chair. "Come in" said Amy. Aria opens the door and enters Amy's room with Hanna as Aria is holding balloons and Hanna is holding the congratulations sign. "Oh look at you Amy" said Aria. "Makes me think of our graduation back at Rosewood, doesn't it Aria?" said Hanna. "Brings back some much memories" said Aria. "Thanks for coming guys, you two are also like sisters to me especially you Aria, I know how much deeply you care for me" said Amy. "I couldn't ask for a better bestie friend" said Aria. "Aww you so sweet" said Amy. Amy and Aria hugs. "So how ya'll doing?" said Amy. "We're doing great" said Aria. "Thanks for asking" said Hanna. "So is you and Hanna being like a thing yet?" said Amy. "Well, we're still working on that" said Aria. "We're kind of are a thing but can't really say we're official yet" said Hanna. "Isn't Quiet coming also Aria?" said Amy. "Nah she's home trying to fix up that big ass hole that me and Ezra's ex left in her backyard" said Aria. "Oh shoot, you had to deal with his ex?" said Amy. "Yeah it's long story but we're not here to discuss that, Hanna and I are here on your big day to see you graduate" said Aria. "Oh Hanna you think me, and you can go bowling sometimes?" said Ashley. "Sure Ash we'll see" said Hanna. "Ashley this is your sister's biggest day and all you can think is about bowling?" said Aria. "Aria, leave her alone buddy if she wants to spend time with Hanna, then let her" said Amy. "Hmm alright but I just want this day to be so perfect for you, high school graduation is a major step especially towards life" said Aria. "The way how you hyping up my graduation, you are so going to cry at my graduation" said Amy. "No I won't, I promised myself I won't cry at your graduation, so you have my word" said Aria. Hanna snickers. "Alright then but it's always nice to show that you care" said Amy. "I am digging your white gown by the way" said Aria. "Oh Amy your cap" said Ashley. "You can get it for me" said Amy. Ashley walks to Amy's bed to pick up her white cap and carefully puts it on Amy's head. "There we go and let's move that string from your face, so it won't hit your pupils" said Ashley. Ashley moves the string on the right side of the cap and then Amy looks at herself in the mirror. "Wow now I look like I am about to graduate" said Amy. Ashley sighs happily. "Oh Hanna, isn't she a vision?" said Aria. "Cap and gowns looks so much better in white" said Hanna. "I want snap a picture of you and Ashley" said Aria. "I was about to ask you that Aria, and after you done with that send the pictures to my phone so I can post them on Facebook and Instagram" said Amy. Aria takes her phone out of her pocket. "Here take the balloons for a second Hanna" said Aria. Aria gives Hanna the balloons. "Ashley stand by your sister and pose for my camera phone, ok" said Aria. Amy and Ashley stands next to each other and put their arms around each other while Amy aims her camera phone at Amy and Ashley. "Good I love that pose and say fuck Tom Brady" said Aria. "Fuck Tom Brady" said Amy and Ashley. Aria snaps picture and looks at the image as it came out well. "Aright Amy I'll just send the picture to your phone, but first now we have to get in a group picture" said Aria. "Do you got like a phone stand or something?" said Hanna. "We're going take a selfie together, come on Hanna stand by me next to Amy and Ashley" said Aria. Hanna runs besides Aria as they stand next to Amy and Ashley. "Oh Hanna stand by Ashley, that way I can get Amy in the middle" said Aria. "That's fine" said Hanna. Hanna stands next to Ashley while Aria sets the setting on her camera, so she won't have to turn her phone around and extends her arm to perform a selfie. "Alright folks get in ya'll positioning poses and smile if you can and congratulations Amy" said Aria. "Congratulations Amy" said Aria Hanna and Ashley. Aria Hanna Amy and Ashley poses for the camera and then Aria snaps the picture and checks to see if the quality came out great which it did. "Alright that was fun, I'll send you the pictures now Amy and Hanna you can give me back the balloons now after I send the pictures to Amy" said Aria. While Aria goes through her phone to send the picture to Amy's phone George comes back and knocks on Amy's door and let himself in since the door was still open. "Sorry to interrupt your little reunion of yours but we need to get going" said George. "You look great in a suit Dad" said Amy. "So as my little angel in her cap and gown, Ashley take what you need, and I'll be downstairs with Anne in 2 minutes to give ya'll time to get ready" said George. George leaves Amy's room to go downstairs. "Well I'll get us some snacks from my room for the ceremony" said Ashley. "We'll wait downstairs" said Aria. "Alright ladies, let go out and do this" said Amy.

Chapter 12: The Graduation Ceremony

The scene then changes to Ulysses S. Grant High School and at the football field is where the ceremony is being as the musician is seen sitting at the piano playing Pomp & Circumstance and all you see on the field is empty chairs and the audience seats is already full of people waiting for the students arrive until we eventually see George Anne Ashley Aria and Hanna taking their seats and also Rubin and Cindy are also seen like 3 rows in front of them where are also patiently waiting. "You know dear, I knew this moment would come eventually" said George. "I can't believe either, it seems just like yesterday we dropped Amy off at preschool and I remember you saying to me like years later she gonna be grown and get out of high school" said Anne. "You two are about to cry are you, the ceremony hasn't even started yet" said Ashley. "We were just reminiscing" said Anne. "Yeah we were" said George. "Ya'll said the same thing for my graduation" said Ashley. "What's that supposed to mean?" said Anne. "Yeah how would you know; you were out in the football field in the ceremony" said George. "Grandma Mimsy" said Ashley. "Yeah speaking of her Anne, where is your mother by any chance?" said George. "Oh she had to go to doctor for her back checkup or something, and it had to happen on this day" said Anne. "Well shit happens" said George. "Yeah on special occasions like this, she needs to be with her family" said Anne. "Aria you have any idea what time this ceremony starts?" said Hanna. "I don't know, don't it tell you on the graduation pamphlet thing?" said Aria. Hanna looks at the front of the pamphlet. "It says 5:00pm, the time on there is so goddamn small" said Hanna. "Ashley you have any idea how long this gonna take?" said Aria. "I don't know, it might last until 8:00pm" said Ashley. "Shit our graduation wasn't this fucking long" said Aria. "Your school probably sucked then" said Ashley. "Shit tell me about it" said Hanna. The scene then changes to the back of the school and right across from the football field we see a bunch of graduate students standing in separate lines while the boys are wearing their blue cap and gown and the girls are in their white cap and gown as we eventually go to Amy and Adrian who are waiting patiently in line as Adrian is standing behind Amy due to her last name order. "This is it baby" said Amy. "Yeah we've made it this far" said Adrian. "To a long journey's end" said Amy. "Ulysses S. Grant High School is where our relationship started, and where ours end baby" said Adrian. "Sweetheart could you at least be quick with your words, you meant to say we're in this together from the start" said Amy. "Yeah like baby I would try to break up with you on our day, come on sweetie don't be so jumpy if I were to break up with you I would've waited until the ceremony's over" said Adrian. "You don't need to tell me this love, I am just thinking about us getting out of here together and start a new live, remember darling" said Amy. "Hmm you so sexy when you care" said Adrian. "And you know the best part about graduation?" said Amy. "That we're getting out of this fucking school" said Adrian. "Even better, I get to sit next to you during the ceremony" said Amy. "Just hope they don't put me behind your row, it could happen" said Adrian. Grace happens to step out of her line to greet Amy and Adrian. "Oh there you are Amy and Adrian" said Grace. Amy and Adrian smiles at Grace. "Grace" said Amy. "You made it" said Adrian. "Yeah my mom drove me here, I tried looking for you two in the gym before we all walked out and here you are" said Grace. "Did Mona come?" said Amy. "Yeah she's gonna be in the audience seat with my mom, and damn man I wish my dad was here to see me graduated today he would be so proud, and Jack just had to took my virginity when my dad died in a fucking plane crash" said Grace. "Grace we've been through this countless of times, losing your virginity doesn't have anything to do with your father's death" said Amy. "Yeah Amy and I have sex all the time and our parents are still alive" said Adrian. "And that also proves that sex is not a sin and that goes for us lesbians" said Amy. "But you weren't the one who took Amy's virginity thou" said Grace. "The point is virginity or not it's not a sin, but you need to let that go and be excited that you're graduating, that is what your dad would want" said Amy. "You are so right and also you two look so cute together, so you got any plans after graduation?" said Grace. Me Adrian and our family gonna eat out at Old Country Buffet and you can join us if you like" said Amy. "Sure I'll ask mom" said Grace. Coach Carter approaches Grace. "Alright Grace is time to get back to your line as we're about to start the ceremony" said Carter. "Yes Coach, (To Amy and Adrian) good look" said Grace. Grace goes back to her line as the graduate students are ready to graduate. "Sorry for the delay but as soon as I walk at front follow me to the field and sit in ya'll assign seats, as the men on the right ride and the women on the left and without further ado let's get this started" said Carter. Carter then walks in front of the line to escort them to the football field as they hear the Pomp & Circumstance music being played on the piano. "Oh shit it's starting sweetheart" said Adrian. "First thing I am going to do is look for Mom and Dad including Ashley Aria and Hanna" said Amy. "I have to look for my Mom and Dad first and then your family" said Adrian. Just then the line starts moving as the graduate students walks across the street from the school to make their to the football field and the scene switches over to the audience as we see Hanna just sits looking bored with her hand on her face and Aria is just looking around and then George is the first one to notice the students approaching to the field. "Look everyone here they come" said George. "George take out your camcorder" said Anne. "Way ahead of you" said George. George takes out his video recorder and hits the record button and begins to film it while Ashley Aria and Hanna moves up a bit looking for Amy to approach. "You guys see her?" said Ashley. "Nope I'm looking" said Aria. "Yeah same here" said Hanna. Rubin and Cindy are also looking for Adrian. "You see Adrian?" said Cindy. "Nope give it time" said Rubin. Back in the line Amy and Adrian manage to walk in the football field with the rest of the students and sees the audience seating is full of people. "Oh boy this could take a decade to find my parents" said Adrian. "We just have to walk a little closer and we'll see them" said Amy. Back at the audience seat Aria and Hanna still looks for Amy as Hanna just realizes something about the graduate students. "Hey Aria you know what I'm just now noticing?" said Hanna. "You see her?" said Aria. "No the fact that the dudes are wearing their blue cap and gown and the girls are in their white cap and gown" said Hanna. "And?" said Aria. "That shit didn't happen at our graduation" said Hanna. "It doesn't affect me; I want to see how Amy and Adrian looks together" said Aria. Back in the line Amy and Adrian gets closer to the audience and is about to sit in their assigned seats while Amy and Adrian looks at the audience to find their parents. "You see them?" said Adrian. "Give me a second" said Amy. After a while back in the audience George and Anne together spots Amy in the line. "Wait I think I see her" said Anne. "Yup that's her, I see her with Adrian" said George. Amy then notices George holding the camera to film her with Anne and also sees Ashley Aria and Hanna in the crowd with them. "Look, look there's Mom and Dad with Ashley Aria and Hanna" said Amy. Amy waves to her family as Ashley notices Amy. "Guys there's Amy and Adrian" said Ashley. Adrian also spots Rubin and Cindy in the audience and happily gets excited. "I found my parents" said Adrian. Adrian waves at Rubin and Cindy as Rubin and Cindy waves back. "Adrian" said Rubin. "That's my girl" said Cindy. "Oh shit I see her and Adrian too" said Aria. "I see them too (Shouts) hey Amy and Adrian" said Hanna. "(Shouts) Baby I see you" said Anne. "Up here Ames" said George. Aria and Hanna gets up and they both holds up the sign congratulations Amy and starts shaking it side to side getting Amy's attention while Amy and Adrian waves back at them as the camera scrolls over to Grace who already sat down and sees Mona in the front roll and waves at her and smiles. "(Shouts) Mona" said Grace. "(Shouts) I love you baby" said Mona. Mona blows a kiss to Grace and Grace blows a kiss back until the camera scrolls back as we see Amy and Adrian eventually remain seated next to each other and then there was a slight time jump as all the graduate students remained seated as they are facing the audience and the Pomp & Circumstance stops being played from the piano and everything is all silent now Coach Carter approaches to the mic. "Ladies and Gentlemen thank you all for attending to Ulysses S. Grant High School Graduation Ceremony the class of 2013 and well technically the class of 2019 depending when this fanfiction episode gets published thanks to creator of this fanfic, but anyway feels like I'm going off topic here but other than that today is everyone's special day where it's a students living dream, they have made it this far to achieve their goals after their hard working at passing their class and if it wasn't for us and the teacher the class of 2013 or 19 wouldn't be here, and so I think I've said enough since I'm not really in charge of the ceremony because this year one of the students are in charge of this ceremony and what do I mean by students, well let's give a hand for Cheryl Blossom and her girlfriend Toni Topaz as they will be your host of the ceremony (To Cheryl and Toni) come on down" said Carter. The audience claps of Cheryl and Toni as they get up from there to approach up that mini stage as Carter walks off. "Cheryl and Toni aren't they part of the Serpents?" said Aria. "I don't know them" said Hanna. "I thought they got kicked out of Riverdale High School" said Ashley. "They may have got transfer at Ulysses S. Grant High School; I mean who knows right" said Aria. "Baby you want me to take the mic?" said Toni. "I'll take the mic and you hand out the diplomas shortly" said Cheryl. "Alright thanks" said Toni. Cheryl starts to speak in the mic. "Thank our Coach Carter for the loving introduction and I guess our cheerleading practice has finally paid off right" said Cheryl. The audience laughs a bit. "But ladies and gentlemen, my girlfriend Toni and I would like to welcome you this evening, but first before we start has anybody lost a large roll of $20.00 bills in a rubber band?" said Cheryl. Cheryl rolls her fingers. "Because we found a rubber band" said Cheryl. The audience laughs but not Aria and Hanna. "Ok that's kind of lame" said Hanna. "I agree with you on that babe" said Aria. "(Laughs) It's a terrible joke, but thank you for coming, today you will witness the birth of a new era as your guiding student counselors to take control of this ceremony, I know right not something you see every day but it is what it is right now I would also like to congratulate the students and including my girlfriend for making it this far to graduate and yup it was a lot of hard work especially with all the drama that we had to go through but we all manage and we won't let that destroy our day right" said Cheryl. The audience agrees. "Maybe the student counseling thing was a bad idea" said Hanna. "Yeah you telling me" said Aria. "Maybe it's a step for them, just give them a chance" said Ashley. "So we going to start out with the diplomas and maybe with some songs that is of course the creator can off-screen this shit because we're going to be here for a long time and then we got some special awards to hand ya'll and then the epilogue and so first we will give away the diplomas, Toni the box please" said Cheryl. Toni goes to the corner of the stage to pick up the box and attempts to give it to Cheryl who just takes the lid off the box and place the lid on the mic desk. "You can just hold the box while I give away the diplomas" said Cheryl. "I'm ok with that" said Toni. "I'll pause the recording until they are about to call Amy's name and I'll see if I can also Adrian in it in case we re-watch the ceremony at home because we could be here all day" said George. Cheryl and Toni start handing out diplomas in order as we go to a time jump where Grace was next in line to get hers. "Grace Kathleen Bowman" said Cheryl. Amy and Adrian claps for Grace as well with the audience while Grace gets up and walks on stage to take the diploma from Cheryl and shook her hand. "Congratulations Grace" said Cheryl. "Way to go Grace" said Amy. Adrian screams for Grace with happiness and her mom Kathleen is seen cheering and clapping for Grace at the audience seat. "Thanks Cheryl" said Grace. Grace walks off the stage as we go to another time jump where Ben is next in line to get his. "Ben Boykewich" said Cheryl. The audience claps and so did Leo who is also in the audience. "YAAAY Ben that's my boy" said Leo. "Shit look who's finally getting his diploma" said Adrian. "Who cares" said Amy. Ben walks up stage and takes the diploma from Cheryl. "Congratulations Benny" said Cheryl. "Thanks" said Ben. "Hey Ben if you're ever lonely, you can join me and Cheryl in a jacuzzi anytime" said Toni. "Nah I'm cool Dylan wouldn't be pleased" said Ben. "Benny shake my hand and don't pay her no mind" said Cheryl. Ben shakes Cheryl's hand. "But seriously congratulations" said Cheryl. "Thanks no problem" said Ben. Ben walks off the stage to sit back down while Cheryl picks up a diploma from the box that Toni is holding but before Cheryl could call out the person's name there was another time job where Amy is next to get her diploma. "Oh shit Amy you're up, make me proud" said Adrian. "Amy Jurgens" said Cheryl. When Amy gets up from her seat Adrian stars clapping while George and Anne from the audience yells and cheers as George is recording Amy getting her diploma and Anne's yell is the loudest one as we see Ashley Aria and Hanna cheer for Amy as well. "Amy, that's my baby girl" said Anne. "Way to go Amy" said Aria. "Amy we love you" said Hanna. Aria and Hanna are standing up as they both shake the congratulations sign back and forth while Ashley still cheering on. "You got this sis I love you" said Ashley. Amy looks at the audiences to spot her family and waves at them as she goes up the stage to take the diploma from Cheryl. "Congratulations Amy" said Cheryl. "Thanks Cheryl" said Amy. Amy and Cheryl shakes hands and then Amy waves at Toni saying hi as Toni waves back and then Amy walks off the stage with her diploma while Cheryl takes out Adrian's diploma out of the box. "Adrian Lee" said Cheryl. The audience claps as Rubin and Cindy are seen clapping for Adrian while she goes up the stage. "Adrian that's my baby girl I love you so much" said Cindy. "Way to go Adrian" said Rubin. Amy also claps for Adrian while Adrian takes the diploma from Cheryl and shook her hand. "Congratulations Adrian, be sure to take good care of Amy" said Cheryl. "I am way ahead of you and thanks" said Adrian. "You two are the best loving couples I ever known" said Toni. "Thanks Toni, and you Cheryl take good care of Toni alright" said Adrian. "Alright have a nice day" said Cheryl. Adrian walks off the stage with the diploma and waves to her parents including Ashley Aria and Hanna in the audience seat and then Adrian sits next to Amy. "So how I do?" said Adrian. "You were pretty good up there" said Amy. "Aww and so were you" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian kissed and suddenly there are random time jumps during the ceremony as we see the students sing a song as we hear them singing It's So Hard To Say Goodbye To Yesterday by Boys II Men briefly and then the screen transition to them singing We Haven't Finished yet from the Five Heartbeats as Anne is seen smiling with tears coming out of her eyes while Aria is doing the same. "I don't normally cry at graduations, but this shit hit the feels right here" said Aria. "It makes us think of our graduation" said Hanna. Aria leans on Hanna's shoulder while Hanna put her hand around Aria's shoulder as they continue to watch the ceremony until we get to the closing part of the ceremony where Cheryl gives out the final speech. "Alright ladies and gentlemen this wraps up our class of 2013 or 2019 ceremony and to all the students' parents or guardians thanks for showing up on this special day, and it was a pretty damn good blast and I want to thank our principle for allowing me and my loving girlfriend to be the host of this ceremony and Toni has done a good job aiding my assistant and another thing I want to add to the students including some of my personal friends I will miss ya'll very much and wish ya'll luck on a very decent future, because you'll need it especially when it comes to job searching, paying ya'll rent money or even bring kids into this world to be the best parent ya'll could ever imagine because we all know that life isn't easy but we will prevail, now with that being said the ceremony is over and I herby say ya'll just graduated so take care and have a goodnight and take a good look at your school one last time because you will not be able to come back again and farewell and enjoying your graduation party" said Cheryl. The entire students throw their graduation caps in the air and so did Amy and Adrian as they hug each other. "Congratulations baby" said Amy. "You too sweetheart" said Adrian. The students then starts to walk off the field. "Oh baby we have to go back to the school gym to get our yearbooks, I told our parents to meet back in the gym" said Amy. "That's fine" said Adrian. "Yeah when our parents show up we're gonna leave out of here and go eat out at Old Country Buffet as a celebration" said Amy. Amy and Adrian also starts walking off the field with the rest of the graduate students. "That's a good plan Amy" said Adrian. "I got an even better plan I even book us including our third person to a small time vacation event as part of our graduation party" said Amy. "Oh yeah Amy about that I may be a little late so you can take your friend with you without me until I meet ya'll" said Adrian. "Just thought I'd give you a heads up" said Amy. Back at the audience seat the parents are getting up and leaving while George and Anne are doing the same thing. "Alright Ashley, we're suppose to meet your sister to the gym before we go out and eat at Old Country Buffet" said George. "Alright, Aria and Hanna you two coming or you two have plans?" said Ashley. "Sure we'll go to Old Country Buffet I mean Amy is our dear friend after all" said Aria. "Of course she won't mind" said Hanna. "Alright then then follow me and my parents to the gym" said Ashley. The scene then changes to Amy and Adrian made it to the gym room where they run into Grace. "(Squeals) Amy and Adrian" said Grace. "Hey Grace you looking good" said Amy. "This is a blast" said Adrian. Amy Adrian and Grace group hugs. "So did you guys see Mona?" said Grace. "Nope not yet we just came here for the yearbooks" said Amy. "And then we're going to eat out at Old Country Buffet" said Adrian. "You want to come?" said Amy. "I would love to, but my mom is taking me and Mona to Chili's Restaurant to celebrate my graduation there" said Grace. "That's fine, just text us and let us know how it went" said Amy. "Sure, come on let's go get our yearbooks" said Grace. Amy Adrian and Grace goes over to the yearbook table and picked up their yearbooks with their names on it as they all opened their own yearbooks to find their pictures. "Ok time to find my picture" said Amy. "Way ahead of you" said Grace. Grace was the first one to find her picture on her yearbook. "I found me" said Grace. Amy and Adrian also found their picture in their yearbooks. "So did I, I'm right next to my baby" said Amy. "Aww Amy" said Adrian. Amy Adrian and Grace continues to look at their yearbooks until George Anne Ashley Aria and Hanna arrives in the gym. "There you two are" said George. "Hey Dad" said Amy. "Hey Mr. & Mrs. Jurgens" said Adrian. Amy and George hugs. "You know honey you were great out there" said George. "We are very proud of you that you made it this far to graduate" said Anne. "Thanks Mom" said Amy. Amy and Anne hugs and then Aria came by and took the yearbook from Amy. "Mind if I see your pic in your yearbook?" said Aria. "No problem knock yourself out" said Amy. Aria opens the yearbook and flips pages and got to the J column and found Amy's picture. "Ah there you are, oh you looking so cute smiling like that in your pink gown with your cute shoulders showing, oh remind me of my days" said Aria. George then takes Amy's yearbook from Aria. "As the girl's father I should be looking at her yearbook first" said George. "Hey don't you guys fight over my yearbook now" said Amy. Anne looks over George's shoulders to see Amy's pic. "Yeah Aria is right baby, you are looking mighty cute" said Anne. "The perfect girl I made out to be" said George. "And don't even embarrass me either" said Amy. "We'll look at your yearbook while we're in the car, we better get going for the celebration" said Anne. "Yeah we should, you didn't forget the money did you?" said George. While George and Anne were discussing about their money for Amy's celebration Ashley turns her head and happens to see Rubin and Cindy talking in the hallway and even catches Cindy taking off her wedding ring and gives it back to Rubin indicating she wants a divorce which puts Ashley's hopes up to win Cindy's heart. "Don't be such a worrywart hubby I am paying" said Anne. "I'll pay half I am the father after all" said George. "I don't care who's paying for Old Country Buffet you two can argue about that soon, but for now let's go eat" said Amy. "See this is why I love our daughter" said George. "Oh Amy there's my Mom and Dad I'll go greet them and tell them I am riding in the car with you, wait for me ok baby" said Adrian. "Sure baby" said Amy. Amy and Adrian kissed and then Adrian goes off to greet her parents. "I can't wait until you two finally get a room together" said Ashley. Ashley then approaches to Rubin and Cindy and hugs them. "Hey Mom and Dad thanks for coming" said Adrian. "No need to thank us we're your parents, what parents would we be if we didn't show up?" said Cindy. "It's a habit of saying thanks" said Adrian. "It's fine dear, now that you graduated I hope you and Amy discuss how ya'll gonna take care of each other in the future" said Rubin. "Oh yeah we, are Amy is about to work with me at my bar like in a week or so and we're going to do house searching together and we also trying to make a baby in the process, but still unknown at the moment" said Adrian. "Don't worry baby, you'll get pregnant soon" said Cindy. "Yeah I am looking forward to my new life with Amy" said Adrian. "Oh Adrian, I have to tell you something and I wanted to wait until the celebration at Old Country Buffet is over, but your father and I agreed to divorce, we just didn't feel that our marriage is working" said Cindy. "No, no Mom that's fine thanks for telling me" said Adrian. "But we're still your parents regardless so it doesn't really change anything" said Rubin. "I know, I am not mad it was bound to happen sooner or later I mean no offense, but anyway I am going to ride with Amy's family to Old Country Buffet" said Adrian. "That's fine we'll catch up then, because now I have to use the restroom, so honey I'll be back" said Rubin. "The bathroom is down the hall and to the right" said Adrian. Rubin walks off to go to the bathroom leaving Adrian and Cindy alone. "Alright now here's your chance with Ashley, you are this close to winning her heart" said Adrian. "I'll talk to Ashley soon; I don't want her parents to suspect us yet" said Cindy. "I understand" said Adrian. "Go ride with Amy I'll just wait for your father and we'll catch up" said Cindy. "See you in a bit Mom" said Adrian. Adrian and Cindy kissed. "See you" said Cindy. Ashley is looking at Amy's yearbook until Grace sees Mona at the hallway with Kathleen. "Oh guys my Mom and Mona are here, and we are about to jet, take care" said Grace. "Later Grace" said Amy. Grace heads off while Adrian approaches to Amy. "Ok you guys are ready?" said Adrian. "Sure, Aria and Hanna you riding with us?" said Amy. "That's fine I brought my own car here, so I'll catch up with you guys" said Aria. "Alright then that settles, it's time to go out and eat" said George. "But first we need a few pictures when we walk out" said Anne. The scene then changes to the Jurgens family along with Aria and Hanna walking out of the front of the school where we see a bunch of school students taking pictures with their family or getting in their car to leave and a few female students twerking for their video on their phone so they can post it on Instagram which catches George's attention. "Shit I don't remember our school being this slutty" said George. "Dad, just let them have fun it's the 2010s" said Amy. "Alright it's time for a few pictures" said Anne. "Mind if we make this quick, this fanfiction episode is going on way too long" said Amy. "Spoiler alert we may have a few chapters to go" said Adrian. "I want to get Amy's picture with her friends and family, so Amy and Adrian I am starting with you two" said Anne. Anne takes out her camera out of her purse while George stands behind Anne along with Ashley Aria and Hanna to get out of the picture. "Now I want you two to pose and act like you're happy ya'll graduated" said Anne. "Sure Mom" said Amy. Amy and Adrian cuddles with each other and poses for the camera and then smiles. "Good I love that position, now say cheese" said Anne. "Cheese" said Amy and Adrian. Anne snaps the picture. "Oh let me get another" said Anne. "This time we kiss" said Amy. "Hmm I love the sound of that" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian kissed each other while Anne snaps a picture of them kissing. "Just like our graduation" said George. "Ashley I need you to stand by your sister" said Anne. "Ok Mom" said Ashley. Ashley stands next to Amy as Amy and Ashley put their arms around each other and smiles. "Good pose" said Anne. Anne snaps the picture of Amy and Ashley. "Ashley be a dear and get me and your dad with Amy ok" said Anne. Ashley goes over to Anne and takes the camera from her as Anne and George stand by Amy. "Alright let me straighten my hair, I hate how it looks when it looks uneven on camera" said George. "Oh Dad you're so paranoid" said Amy. "You haven't seen my old high school graduation picture did you not?" said George. "Come on honey you were handsome in it and you know it" said Anne. "That one piece of hair was sticking out of the left side of my head" said George. George straighten out his hair. "Alright Ash, we're ready" said George. George Amy and Anne smiles for the camera as Ashley snaps the picture. "Now I need Ashley in the picture with us" said Anne. "But who's gonna take the picture?" said Ashley. "I got it Ashley" said Aria. Ashley gives Aria the camera as Ashley stands by Anne. "We need a family picture together and then I'll get you two with Amy" said Anne. "We're ready" said George. George Amy Anne and Ashley smiles for the camera and Aria snaps the picture. "Alright Aria and Hanna you two with Amy" said Anne. Aria gives Anne the camera as Aria stands on the right side of Amy and Hanna on the left side. "That's a perfect friendly trio now pose" said Anne. Aria Amy and Hanna wraps their arms around each other until Adrian rushes in. "Wait it's best that I'd join too" said Adrian. Adrian stands next to Amy's left side by Hanna as they all wrapped their arms around each other. "Man if only Hanna's name started with an A then they would truly be the A Team" said Ashley. "Oh HA, HAAA that team is so dead" said Aria. "Smile" said Anne. Aria Amy Adrian and Hanna smiles for the camera as Anne snaps the picture. "That's good and I just need one more with Amy alone and then we'll get going" said Anne. "Good because this episode needs to be over and done with, we've been on it for like over 3 months or something" said Amy. Amy just holds up her yearbook and smiles for the camera and Anna snaps the picture and then puts her camera back in her purse. "Alright then Old Country Buffet here we come" said Anne. "I'll meet you guys there" said Aria. Aria and Hanna goes separate ways to go in her car while Amy and Adrian takes along with their family and gets in the car.

Chapter 13: Graduation Party

The scene then changes to the outside of Old Country Buffet and when we see 7 silhouette figures which reveals to be Hanna Aria Adrian Amy George Anne and Ashley slowly walking towards the restaurant as silhouettes while a jazzy upbeat music plays until we see a shot of someone opening the door which causes the bell to ring and then we get a shot of the sign that reads all you can eat including prices for dinner which is $9.99 and dessert $6.55 and then we cut to Amy Adrian and the rest of her family inside the restaurant greeting the waitress. "Jurgens party of 7 please" said Amy. "Yes and we're hungry" said Anne. The music goes insane when the entire family goes to the food counter and we see most of them picking up chicken nuggets and put it on their plates or even French fries and Anne is seen picking up a turkey breast with a tong as George is seen picking up like 3 or 4 beef ribs with his hands and put it one his plate and Ashley is briefly seen taking all the pasta until it was eventually gone and George is also seen putting spaghetti and meatballs on his plate while Hanna for whatever reason is scraping the sauce with a hamburger bun and Anne grabs some mashed potatoes and then we get a shot of George picking up the whole tray of spaghetti and meatballs and pours the whole thing in his plate as it turns out that Hanna was only scrapping off the sauce to make a pasta sandwich on her bun and just as this crazy scene goes by it turns out that the entire family had took everything but the salad and Hanna then comes back for the cucumber and picks it up with a fork and leaves as the seed jumps out and falls on the tray, and then the scene changes to Adrian and Anne walking to the table with their food on the plate. "So Mrs. Jurgens are you having a good time?" said Adrian. "Yeah I'm certainly am, and I should be asking you that" said Anne. "My parents will arrive here shortly they texted me on the way over here to grab a few things at home" said Adrian. "That's fine, if they can't make it or so but thanks for the heads up" said Anne. When Adrian and Anne eventually makes it to the table Amy gets up to pull out a seat for Adrian. "Let me get that for you" said Amy. "Aww my baby is so gallant" said Anne. Amy lets Anne kiss her cheek while Adrian and Amy sat next to each other. "Hey Ashley have some of this ambrosia" said Anne. Anne puts the bowl of ambrosia on Ashley's plate. "But I don't even like ambrosia" said Ashley. "Don't tell me you don't like ambrosia, you had some before and you liked it, have some adventure" said Anne. Ashley briefly scoffs. "Oh great so now I'm a child I don't know what I like" said Ashley. "So this is Amy and Adrian's day and thank me for choosing this all you can eat restaurant where we got ham, beef sausage spaghetti and meatballs" said Anne. While Anne was explaining what food Old Country Buffet as George goes off with his rant on how he doesn't have a certain food he wants. "Look at this plate right here I don't have no full portion, it isn't a full portion, what's this a half full portion" said George. "You must've got the wrong thing" said Amy. "Here take this portion" said Anne. George takes the portion from Anne and puts it on his plate. "Thank you for my full portion, now I have full portion" said George. "Happy now?" said Hanna. "Goddamn right" said George. George puts salt on his food while Anne is just getting done explaining about the food in the restaurant. "With that being said I want us all to have a great family meal together and make Amy and Adrian's day a great one" said Anne. Anne sits next to George. "Amen to that" said George. Anne puts salt on her food and eats it while starting a conversation. "So Amy now that you graduated, you figured out what you and Adrian gonna be planning for the future?" said Anne. "Yeah we decided to do house search to buy our own place" said Amy. "That's great" said Anne. "And I am about to start working soon at the Amrian Bar" said Amy. "She already had her interview a few days ago and I have to wait for the boss's permission to hire her on the spot in a few weeks or so" said Adrian. "Did you also apply for college?" said Anne. "Nah I am not going to college" said Amy. "You're not?" said Anne. "Please don't tell me you gonna join the military" said Ashley. "No, no nothing like I just not interested in going to college it's just that I been in school for 12 years and I just want to be out on my own at my new job I'll be working at soon" said Amy. "But does that Amrian Bar has good income taxes?" said Anne. "Mom, you can't ask such questions at the interview that is why I don't know" said Amy. "Hey Ames it's fine you don't want to go to college, I didn't go myself, but I was in the military for 4 years and I'm not saying you should go to the military I mean if this is the life you choose that is fine by us" said George. "At least I got reasonable parents" said Amy. "(Shouts) Hey waiter can I get a red over here?" said Hanna. "Hey Hanna, maybe you want to pace yourself there like take it easy" said Amy. "You talking about take it easy and pace myself, like come on we owe it to you and Adrian ya'll big day and you two maybe should get shit faced and what am I going to do and get shit faced" said Hanna. "I am not interested but take that up with Aria" said Amy. "Oh Amy trust me you have no idea" said Aria. "Little did you knew too" said Hanna. "Oh yeah by way baby congratulations Amy" said Adrian. "Oh she so polite" said Anne. "Congrats to you too honey" said Amy. "Oh Amy I am going to have to ask you not to grow up so fast because I'm starting to feel like an old man, and I'll tell you what I am not no old man" said George. Rubin and Cindy arrives to the scene with their plates of food. "You is an old man" said Cindy. "Hey Mom and Dad welcome to the party" said Adrian. "Hey Rubin and Cindy it's nice to see you here" said Anne. "Rubin get us some spare chairs" said Cindy. "Ok" said Rubin. Rubin goes off to find two more chairs. "We got here as fast as we could, we just had to do a few things first and then we came here" said Cindy. Rubin comes back with the chairs and they both sat at the table separate from each other. "(Whispers) You'd think they sit next together, what went wrong?" said Amy. "(Whispers) They agreed to divorce so Cindy could be with your sister" said Adrian. Amy nods her head as agreeing. "So George how's your furniture business running?" said Cindy. "It's fine, tiring as hell but can't complain" said George. "You think you can sell me some furniture?" said Cindy. "If you like you can stop by" said George. "We are just very proud of our daughter she finally reached her goal, and this is a very exciting day for her" said Rubin. Ashley turns over to see Cindy who is sitting across from her and Cindy looks back at Ashley and mouths at her it's done but Ashley could not read what she was saying so Ashley mouths off what to Cindy and so Cindy raises up her left to show Ashley she is no longer wearing her wedding which Ashley catches it and smiles. "It's been exciting for all of us" said Anne. "Yeah very, Amy is a dear friend of my and so is her girlfriend Adrian, I knew Adrian like a few years back when she used to date my other good friend Emily Fields and we know all how that turned out" said Aria. "Oh trust me Aria I remember" said Cindy. "And Amy and I we like became best friends really fast and I see her like a sister, and she thank me when Hanna and I escorted her home" said Aria. "Yeah it's true Aria's always good to me, she is a true friend indeed" said Amy. "I am so touched" said Aria. "I'm sure you are" said Amy. "Oh I don't normally do this, but I do want to make a toast if must add" said Aria. Aria stands up and holds up her glass of Pepsi soda. "To Amy and Adrian who graduated to and I want to congratulate them, and I also want to thank Amy and Adrian for being great friends with me and treated me like a sister, because I in reality I have no sister" said Aria. "Trust me on this Mom and Dad everyone wants to be my sister" said Amy. "You lucky" said Anne. Aria's tear starts to fall from here eyes from happiness emotion. "If it wasn't for Amy and Adrian I wouldn't have any women to call each other sis" said Aria. "Um Aria I don't recall calling you sis but, ok sis" said Amy. "And going a bit off topic I want to thank Hanna Marin for being my best friend to the end, I love her more than anything, and I love Amy and Adrian" said Aria. "We love you too" said Amy. Hanna feels so touched that she is really being loved by Aria as Aria actually did meant what she says but in her mind she still figures out how Hanna is going to admit her own sexuality. "That is all I want to say, to Amy and Adrian" said Aria. "To Amy and Adrian" said The Entire Family. Aria sits down and then Ashley gets up holding her glass of Pepsi. "Luckily for me my so called speech isn't long, but I want to keep it simple so I'm gonna propose a short toast" said Ashley. "That's fine" said Anne. "To Amy and Adrian" said Ashley. "Here, here" said George. "After 12 years of hard work in elementary to high school, Amy and Ashley gonna finally get a chance to relax, finally gonna get relaxed" said Ashley. "This is true" said Anne. "Damn right" said George. George drinks his beer. "And I'd like to say in front of everybody here tonight, when you gonna stop jiving and tell everybody what an awesome sister and an awesome friend you are to me?" said Ashley. "(Laughs) Oh Ashley I knew I'd be your favorite sister" said Amy. "You mean your only sister" said George. "Why did it feel like you were going to say something that we should tell everybody that we got laid off which we didn't?" said Adrian. "I just want to surprise my sister and you my friend who is treating my sister right" said Ashley. "She did say it was a short toast" said Amy. Ashley sits back down to continue eating her food. "At least she did a good toast" said Anne. "I couldn't agree more" said George. While Adrian continues to eat her food Amy taps Adrian's shoulder and whispers in her ear. "(Whispering) Meet me in the women's bathroom I want to talk to you about something" said Amy. "Ok" said Adrian. "Excuse us everyone but Adrian and I need to use the restaurant and we will be out shortly" said Amy. "No biggie, no need to rush" said Anne. Amy and Adrian gets up from the table and walks off to the women's bathroom. "So Amy what do you want to talk to me about?" said Adrian. "It'll have to wait until we get into the bathroom" said Amy. Amy and Adrian made it to the hallway where a waitress is waiting outside of the women's bathroom and Adrian is looking at her as she is suspicious but don't even questions. "Honey I'll be right behind you" said Amy. Adrian goes into the women's bathroom while Amy whispers something in the waitress's ear and then she nods, followed by Amy giving the waitress $20.00. "Thanks" said Waitress. "No problem" said Amy. Amy goes into the women's bathroom and lucky for them the bathroom is empty, and it is nice and clean which makes Adrian even more suspicious. "So Amy did you really have to use the bathroom, because I am sure as hell I don't have to go at this very moment" said Adrian. "No I just wanted to talk to you about something" said Amy. Amy walks closer to Adrian. "What did you want to talk to me about?" said Adrian. "Us" said Amy. "If it's about our future and your new job we've already got that covered, so I don't think there's nothing more to discuss" said Adrian. "It's about more than that, over the years since we've met back at elementary school, you grew upon me and you were the first friend I made and you came to me because I had no one to talk to and you even helped me gain new friends looking back at Grace Lauren and Madison for example until we end up being best friends" said Amy. Amy then places her hands on Adrian's shoulders. "Yeah he can we forget that?" said Adrian. Amy then stares directly at Adrian's eyes as she gets up in Adrian's face. "We've been always there for each other and we've always been best friends except for that ugly fallout we had that day, when you slept with my ex-boyfriend and I resented you for that and lucky for you I forgave you really fast and it's a good thing I did, I can finally understand why you took Ricky from me so you can have me to yourself and you even helped me with my sexuality which made me make love to you the first time and that is when I fell in love with you, I was a fool for falling for Ben I wanted you to take my virginity but I had no idea I would actually fall for you, but I did and we still had ups and downs and tried to see other people but we can't stay away from each other no matter what, I've always wanted to be in bed with you ever since we finally became an official until my parents, well manly my dad finally accepted my sexuality and accepted you as our family, and I am very grateful to have a beautiful woman like you" said Amy. "(Gasp with happiness) Amy do you really mean that" said Adrian. Amy smoothly rubs Adrian's face. "I do sweetheart, I could never find a sexy woman who is sexy as you, being in a great relationship with you made me finally realize I don't do all that good with relationships with men" said Amy. "You and me both" said Adrian. Amy softly kisses Adrian on her. "And also this is the reason why I want to take a major step with you" said Amy. As Amy backs away from Adrian, Adrian is seen hyperventilating because at this rate Adrian can see where this is going, and she can hardly even speak. "(Heavy breathing) A—A—Amy?" said Adrian. Amy then digs in her pocket to take out her engagement ring box she brought the day before graduation and then knees down on the floor and opens up the ring box to reveal the engagement ring which causes Adrian to almost squeal and she covers her mouth as tears is seen falling from Adrian's eyes while she is patiently waiting for Amy to pop the question as Amy extend out her hands to show Adrian the engagement ring. "Adrian Lee Enriquez I hereby ask you; would you like to do the honors to be my loving wedded wife as long as we both shall live?" said Amy. Adrian begins to cry with happiness as her day couldn't just get any better than this and Adrian can barely get the words out as she is busy hyperventilating and crying which kind of worries Amy a bit. "Take your time sweetie" said Amy. After a brief moment Adrian uncovers her mouth and ready to give Amy an answer. "(Delightful) Yes Amy Jurgens" said Adrian. "Yes what?" said Amy. "I will you marry you Amy Jurgens" said Adrian. "You really mean that?" said Amy. "I mean it baby I will marry you" said Adrian. "Then that settles it, put the ring on" said Amy. Adrian pics up the ring from the box. "On second thought it's better if I better the ring on you, it's traditional when people get engaged" said Amy. "I don't care I am just happy I just got engaged" said Adrian. Amy takes Adrian's left hand and puts the engagement on her ring man finger and it actually fits. "Holy shit it fits, I don't have to get it resized" said Adrian. Adrian looks at her engagement ring and is very happy about. "Oh Amy Jurgens I love you so much" said Adrian. "I love you too Adrian" said Amy. Amy threw the ring box on the floor as Amy and Adrian wildly starts kissing each other with passion and their kissing got so wild and steamy that they knocked each other's caps off their heads when they start to rub their bodies like crazy mad now that Amy and Adrian are finally engaged and while the passionate steamy kissing continues Amy shoves Adrian against the bathroom wall super hard as Amy's titties smushes against Adrian's titties as the romantic music plays while they are start kissing with passion until Amy zips down Adrian's gown. "Amy we are not going to have sex in this bathroom" said Adrian. "The hell we are" said Amy. Amy kisses over Adrian's neck. "But what if someone walks in on us and what about our family?" said Adrian. "Our family can wait and second of shortly before graduation I did made a call to Old Country Buffet to let them know that I needed to borrow their bathroom so I can propose to you and the waitress you saw out there, she had to be notified by one of the managers and I even paid her $20.00 to guard the bathroom and not let anyone in so yeah that waitress is most likely aware that we're going to have sex, and it's gonna be a hot steamy lesbian sex" said Amy. "Well if that's the case what's fucking in the bathroom gonna do to us anyway?" said Adrian. The music kicks in while Amy finally unzips Adrian's gown and Adrian takes it off and throws it on the ground while Amy did the same and also Adrian takes off her shirt and her bra exposing her titties as we see Adrian's titties bounces and then Amy unzips Adrian's pants to pull them down along with her underwear while Adrian quickly takes Amy's shirt off and then unstrap Amy's bra to remove to expose Amy's titties as we see them bouncing Amy and Adrian together slides off their shoes while Adrian pulls down Amy's pants and underwear exposing Amy's butt until it eventually gets to the point where Amy and Adrian are totally naked together as Amy wraps her arms around Adrian and quickly leans on her the floor so Amy could be on top of Adrian kissing her lips with passion while squeezing Adrian's titties constantly, and their lovemaking gets even steamier due to the fact that they are excited that they are finally engaged as Adrian rubs Amy's back super hard while they are continuing kissing each other like crazy and even Adrian rubs Amy's butt and then holds on the side of Amy's butt when Amy starts thrusting her pussy on Adrian's pussy and slides back and forth fucking Adrian on the floor. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Adrian. The waitress outside of the women's bathroom hears Amy and Adrian moaning and she literally wishes she was in there with them to join them but couldn't. "Fine ass woman like that god knows how long they gonna take in the bathroom" said Waitress. Back in the women's bathroom we get a close up of Amy's hands rubbing around Adrian's titties as the moaning continues and Amy even uses her thumb to rub Adrian's nipples softly and then goes up to her and kiss her lips with passion and rubs her titties on Adrian's titties while Amy is riding on Adrian's pussy again. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Adrian. Amy then kisses around Adrian's titties and briefly sucks on them and then kisses her stomach to her navel and ends up sucking Adrian's pussy as Adrian throws her head back and lifts her body up while Amy is holding on to Adrian's thigh while Adrian was both of her hands on the ground enjoying getting her pussy sucked by Amy. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Adrian. Amy's butt is sticking in the air like she is twerking and while Amy continues to stuck Adrian's pussy, Adrian's titties bounces gently as Adrian couldn't get enough of it and so the lovemaking continues on as the camera pans away from them as Adrian is still getting her pussy sucked by Amy on the bathroom floor and as what the waitress implies Amy and Adrian could be in the bathroom fucking for a long time having their family wait for them and thus the screen the fades to black as Amy and Adrian gets another happy ending together. (The End)


End file.
